


You Wish

by paxton1976



Series: Met by Accident [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, College, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Falling More in Love, First Dates, First Love, Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Picnics, Sarcasm, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, Supportive Brother Victor, Weddings, Yuri is Best Man, childhood wishes, culinary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: The time has finally arrived for Yuri and Otabek, both ecstatic for their chance of happily ever after together.“This is a dream.  It has to be.  Things like this don’t happen to me.”“I promise you, it’s not a dream,” Otabek said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at him, “I can’t say everything is going to be sunshine and bunnies forever, but it’s time for you, Yura.”“Look at you being all motivational and shit,” Yuri teased, shouting in annoyance when Otabek pinched him again, “I hope you’re right, though.”“One way to find out.”“What’s that?” Yuri asked, lifting his head to gaze into Otabek’s eyes.“Go to sleep,” he said, “When you wake up and everything is still the same, it’s not a dream.”





	1. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying if you haven't read Met by Accident, you're not going to really know what's going on leading up to this point. This is Yuri's and Otabek's tale from the MbA universe and explains a ton.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, we're finally into 'You Wish'. FINALLY! I've teased this for a few months and while it's taken longer than I had hoped to get here, it's time. You guys know Yuri's background and the challenges he faces as far as a relationship goes. That's what this chapter is about. With his past, Yuri is going to have so many doubts even though it's Otabek. While that won't be the running theme of this story, it's so important to get everything out in the open when dealing with issues like Yuri is facing. It's pretty much PTSD 101.
> 
> No notes for this chapter. We'll get there eventually. This one is short but is so vital to their blossoming romance. I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

 _Katsudon, do me a favor._  
_Let Viktor know I won’t be home tonight._  
_I’m staying at Beka’s._  
_I don’t want to hear anymore bullshit from him._  
_(= ＴェＴ =)_

 _Sure, Yuri._  
_I’ll tell him._  
_I’m so happy for you, Yuri._  
_Not only have you closed one chapter,_  
_you’ve started the one you’ve wanted for years._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Yeah, thanks._  
_See you tomorrow…or whenever._  
_(= ＴェＴ =)_

Yuri dropped his phone over the side of the bed before wrapping an arm around Otabek’s waist.  Setting his head on Otabek’s chest, Yuri gave in to temptation and traced a finger around the lines of the sculpted muscles before him.  He knew he’d be waking from his dream any minute, feeling frustration when he remembered the tendency of every good thing being plucked from his reach.

“Pinch me,” Yuri whispered, yelping when he felt a painful squeeze on his backside, “What was that for, fucker?”

“You said pinch you,” Otabek mumbled sleepily.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he stated, “This is a dream.  It has to be.  Things like this don’t happen to me.”

“I promise you, it’s not a dream,” Otabek said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at him, “I can’t say everything is going to be sunshine and bunnies forever, but it’s time for you, Yura.”

“Look at you being all motivational and shit,” Yuri teased, shouting in annoyance when Otabek pinched him again, “I hope you’re right, though.”

“One way to find out.”

“What’s that?” Yuri asked, lifting his head to gaze into Otabek’s eyes.

“Go to sleep,” he said, “When you wake up and everything is still the same, it’s not a dream.”

“That’s the most romantic shit I’ve heard in my life,” Yuri whispered, brushing his lips across Otabek’s.

“Sleep, Yura.”

Yuri closed his eyes, snuggled against Otabek and felt himself falling into the land of nod, but tonight was different.  Tonight he had the love of the one he cherished the most.  He had the relationship he so desperately craved for years.

_I have Beka._

 

* * *

 

He awoke the next morning and realized it wasn’t a dream when he opened his eyes and saw Otabek sleeping next to him, each day after that the same.  Knowing it was time to go home when Viktor messaged him about sending a rescue squad, Yuri begrudgingly packed his belongings and returned to the house.  They had only been dating four days, but Yuri was on cloud nine.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Viktor joked when Yuri walked through the door, “Speaking of cats, Aya missed you.  Might want to take her with you next time you disappear for days.”

“You knew where I was,” Yuri muttered, laying on the floor and grinning when the cat climbed over him, purring as she nuzzled his face.

“Where’s Otabek?”

“At his place,” he answered, frowning at Viktor.

“Huh,” Viktor said, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Yuri lifted a brow as he stared at his brother. They had many serious talks since Yuri had come to live with him, and he knew by the tone of Viktor’s voice he was in for another.  He hadn’t seen Viktor since his graduation and knew the conversation was inevitable.

“Let’s get this out of the way,” Yuri said, groaning as he sat up.

“It’s nothing bad,” Viktor assured him, smiling, “I know I teased you the other day and I’m going to keep doing so, but don’t jump head first into this, Yuri.  Take your time.  You’ve waited how long for this?”

“Too fucking long,” Yuri declared.

“Go slow.  Enjoy each other and learn about this new relationship,” Viktor advised, “You guys have been friends for years, but this is different.”

“Why are you going all psychobabble on me, old man?” Yuri asked, peering intently at him.

“I know you want this,” he admitted, “I also know you’re impatient.  Take your time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri mumbled, “Otabek and I had this discussion already.”

“Really?” Viktor asked, impressed by his brother’s maturity regarding the matter.

“Yeah,” he stated, “Nothing has changed, but everything has.  I want this forever, Viktor.  I don’t want to fuck it up in the first week.”

“I know, kiddo,” Viktor said, giving him a lopsided smile, “You know you can talk to me anytime.”

“Thanks, man,” Yuri said, grinning at him.

“I think we need a few ground rules though,” Viktor declared, chuckling when Yuri rolled his eyes, “All I ask is you let me know if you aren’t going to be home so I don’t worry and if you need anything, ask.”

“What do you mean by ‘need anything,’” he asked.

“Advice, vent frustrations, supplies…” Viktor said, trailing off when Yuri smacked him.

“I am not asking you for shit!”

“Yuri, it’s not a reason to be embarrassed,” Viktor stated, “I suggest both of you talk as well.”

“We’re not fucking!” Yuri yelled, his head jerking toward the hallway when he saw Yuuri walk into the room, pausing momentarily before spinning on his heel and returning to the room he shared with Viktor, “We’re not having sex yet.”

“Just be smart about it, Yuri.  By your reaction I know you’re not ready, but talk about it when you think you’re getting there,” he advised.

“Like you and Katsudon talked,” Yuri grumbled.

“We did,” Viktor professed, smiling when Yuri’s head flew up, “We talked about everything: expectations, fears, my past partners, testing.  We even practiced before making love.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Viktor,” Yuri muttered, feeling heat creep into his cheeks, “I don’t want to know this.”

“For being outspoken, you’re pretty damn shy, kitten.”

“Fuck you,” he snarled.

“I'm serious, Yuri,” Viktor said, “You’ve never had ‘the talk’ with anyone, so there you go.  Think about it, talk to him, and come to me if you have any questions.”

Yuri sighed and pet Aya absently, mulling over Viktor’s words.  His brother was right, he never had a discussion about relationships and sex with anyone.  He’d spoken with Dr. Feltsman about the possibility of a relationship with Otabek, but never how to go about it when it actually became a reality.  Pops was too busy when he was still living at the farm, but after he came back into his life his father alluded to his relationship with Mama, telling him he wasn’t the best person to come to for relationship advice. 

That left Viktor and if Yuri was honest with himself, he was overjoyed his brother was the one he could turn to.

Viktor’s relationship with Yuuri was something Yuri aspired to surpass.  He had watched them for years and envied them the love they had for each other.  While he teased them mercilessly and always had witty quips, Yuri was jealous.  He wanted to love someone like that, someone to love him as much as Viktor and Yuuri did. 

Yuri prayed that someone would be Otabek.  Now it was within his reach, and he’d be damned if he let it slip through his fingers.

“Viktor?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, man,” Yuri said, leaning over and hugging him awkwardly, “I really appreciate it.  I want with Beka what you and Yuuri have so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Viktor said, returning the hug and kissing his brother’s forehead, “You can do it.  You guys have the love, you just need the patience and time.  I have faith in you, kiddo.”

“That means a lot to me,” he confessed, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.  Hey, text Otabek.  I want to take everyone out for lunch,” Viktor suggested, “It can be our first double date!”

“Didn’t take you long to return to loser territory,” Yuri complained, scooping Aya into his arms and rising from the couch.

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

He was instantly thrown in an irritable mood when he heard the buzzing from his phone.  Patting the floor next to his bed, he lifted the device and held it against his ear.

“What?” Yuri grumbled.

_“How’s my heart this morning?”_

“Huh?”

 _“You have mine, so you’re my heart,”_ Otabek replied, chuckling at Yuri’s oblivion, _“Did I keep you up too late last night?”_

“No, just had a hard time sleeping,” Yuri admitted, “What time is it?”

_“Around nine.”_

“Why in the hell are you waking me up this early?” Yuri asked, sighing in exhaustion.

 _“I had to pick something up,”_ he admitted.

“What?”

 _“Come to the front door and find out,”_ Otabek said.

“You’re outside?” Yuri asked, bolting upright and scrambling out of bed.

Yuri strode through the house, ignoring Viktor’s greeting as he made his way to the front door.  After unlocking it, he threw the door open and gasped when his gaze fell on Otabek.  Smiling gently, Otabek held up a simple bouquet of flowers.

“These are for you,” he said, “I wanted to give them to you for graduation, but I wasn’t sure how things were going to pan out then.”

“No one has ever given me flowers before,” Yuri marveled, frozen in place by Otabek’s thoughtfulness.

“Too much?”

“No!” Yuri exclaimed, “It’s perfect.  Come on.  Let’s put these in some water.”

Otabek followed Yuri into the kitchen, nodding at Viktor as he passed.  He listened to Yuri babble anxiously about nothing in particular: a new toy he ordered for Aya, a silly video with a seal Guang Hong sent him, the latest song from a band they both enjoyed.  Tilting his head and frowning, Otabek realized something was bothering Yuri, knowing he had a tendency to ramble about insignificant things in his life when unpleasant thoughts plagued him.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, interrupting him.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit, Yura.  How long have I known you?” he inquired, reaching for his hands and squeezing them, “Talk to me.”

“I’m waiting for this bubble to burst, Beka,” Yuri admitted, “Every time something good happens, something worse comes crashing down upon me.”

Otabek sighed, leading Yuri around the island and to the table.  Sitting in a chair, he tugged Yuri into his lap.  He had planned a romantic day for them and hoped Yuri’s uneasiness wouldn’t unravel them.

“I know life hasn’t been kind and you’ve had to deal with so much,” he began, “but you’ve come so far, Yura.  I know you’re scared and I can’t say I blame you.”

“I’m fucking terrified, Beka,” Yuri said quietly, tears starting to cloud his vision.

“I’ll be here if shit starts to go south.  I love you, Yura.  I’m not going anywhere,” Otabek continued, “Just try not to dwell on it.  Remember what you told me the other day?”

“About what?”

“Your last session with Dr. Feltsman,” Otabek hinted.

“Oh, about thinking the worst and sabotaging everything?” Yuri asked, watching him nod, “I know and I’ll try my hardest.  Can you let me know if I do?”

“Of course,” he said, giving Yuri a gentle kiss, “Now what got you thinking this?”

“Something Viktor said yesterday,” Yuri stated, “When he and Katsudon decided to get serious, they talked about everything.  I want us to have that, but I have so much baggage.”

“If we have half of what Viktor and Yuuri have, I’ll consider us blessed,” Otabek said, smiling when Yuri laughed, “What do you want to talk about?”

“We’ve never discussed what we want.  We have all these feelings for one another and talked about waiting until it was time, but now what?” Yuri wondered.

“Well, you know I love you with everything I have,” Otabek admitted, “I am hesitant to have expectations since they lead to disappointment, but I want to take us at a pace that’s comfortable for both of us.”

“We need to compromise on that, though.”

“You have more going on in here,” Otabek said, pausing to tap Yuri’s forehead, “than I do.  I knew from the get-go our relationship would be a challenge because of everything you’ve gone through, but I’m up for it.  I’m willing to try anything to make us work.”

“Would you be up to talking to Dr. Feltsman about it with me?” Yuri asked, biting his lower lip.

“Sure,” Otabek replied, “If he allows it, I’m game.”

“I love you so much,” he said, hugging Otabek tightly.

“I love you too,” Otabek echoed, “Do you feel better?”

“Loads, but I’m sure we’re going to be having conversations like this for a little while,” Yuri confessed, “I really hope you don’t get tired of them.”

“This is new for us, but especially for you,” he said, “We need to talk or we’re not going to work.  I’m ok with it.”

“Good,” Yuri said, relief flooding him before he grinned at Otabek, “Now explain what these flowers mean.  You’re a fucking romantic idiot, so I know there’s a reasoning behind them.”

“There’s my Yura,” Otabek teased, “The blue iris is for hope, the daffodils mean happiness and the tulips are perfect love.”

“You think we have perfect love?” Yuri asked in amazement.

“Not yet, but we will.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning flew by and Yuri felt his spirits soaring.  It was almost as if Otabek had a sixth sense and could tell when something was bothering him.  He was always there when Yuri needed him most, constantly attentive when he explained his fears and doubts.  It left Yuri wondering what he did to deserve a boyfriend as understanding as Otabek.

They chatted while Yuri made breakfast for everyone.  Otabek went through the day he wanted to spend with Yuri. As he revealed everything he wanted to do, Yuri felt his love for him overflow.

“You mean to tell me you want to go to the pier to feed the ducks, have a picnic in the park and go to a movie before we go to the carnival with everyone?” Yuri asked.

“Maybe while we’re at the park we’ll have time to fly kites,” Otabek pondered.

“Are you always going to be this mushy?” he inquired.

“Nah,” Otabek said, grinning wickedly, “I’ll be back to my typical asshole self soon, but I think you need this right now.”

“I think you’re right,” Yuri agreed, “You’re better than anything I could ever dream up, Beka.”

“Now you’re laying it on a little thick.”

“Wow, didn’t take you long to get back to asshole at all,” Yuri stated, raising a brow as he flipped a pancake.

“Yours never left,” Otabek countered.

“Fuck you,” Yuri said.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“Whatever,” Otabek grumbled, “Are you done yet?  I’m fucking starving.”


	2. All Bets Are Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's day with Otabek is more than he could hope for, the evening even better.
> 
> “I don’t think we’re going to make the movie,” Otabek said, smiling when Yuri gave him a questioning look that held a touch of innocence.
> 
> “I’m sorry,” he apologized.
> 
> “Hey,” Otabek said, grasping his chin gently and tilting his head up, “It’s worth missing a movie to watch you enjoy yourself.”
> 
> “Thanks, Beka,” Yuri said, “I must sound like a broken record with as many times as I’ve said thanks today.”
> 
> “If it means you’re having fun and it makes you happy, I’m ok with that,” Otabek admitted, “We have about an hour and a half before everyone is meeting at the carnival. Want to go back to my place?”
> 
> “Are we going to do our new favorite thing?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly when he nodded, “Get your ass in gear. I can’t wait.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, has it been a while. First off, sorry. I hate being this far between updates, but I've been having some Pax time. I'm getting there ;)  
> I want to give a shout out to a dear friend who actually helped motivate me to finish this chapter. Thanks, [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters) I really couldn't have done this without you. You're the best, Love. A couple notes but they're really trivial...well, except duck thing: 1). Please don't feed bread to ducks. It's really not good for them.  
> 2) So...the game with ships? Battleship. You sunk my battleship! Poor Yura.  
> 3) This fic is going to show more of the other members of their group, especially Leo and Guang Hong. They're more involved in Yuri's and Otabek's lives, so I hope you like where I take them.
> 
> Can't think of anything else I really want to add other than thanks for your patience! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course, Yura,” Otabek said, swinging their joined hands, “I can’t think of any other way to spend a Saturday.”

“Can you handle me that long?” Yuri teased, growling when Otabek jokingly pondered the question, “That was theoretical, asshole.”

“I don’t know,” he said, “It sounded pretty serious to me.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker,” he retorted, “Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?” Otabek asked, dodging several children rushing past them.

“This,” Yuri said, gesturing a hand around the park, “This is nice.”

“Only the best for my heart,” he said, pressing his lips against Yuri’s cheek when he rolled his eyes, “but seriously, this is my idea of a perfect day.”

Yuri smiled and squeezed Otabek’s hand momentarily before they wound their way through the park.  The weather had cooperated beautifully, the sun shining and a hint of cooler temperatures in the air.  Yuri found himself not able to decide on what activity to do first and left it to Otabek.

“Lunch first,” he said, winking at Yuri when he rolled his eyes.

“You ate an hour ago,” Yuri stated.

“What can I say?  I’m a growing man.”

“No, you’re a fucking bottomless pit,” he countered.

“Actually, I just want to see what you packed for lunch,” Otabek confessed.

Yuri chuckled and tugged on Otabek’s hand, leading him to a clear area on a nearby hill.  Drawing the line at a wicker basket, Yuri chose the backpack he’d used last school year to carry their meal.  He had kept the contents a secret despite Otabek’s prodding but was excited about Otabek’s reaction when it was revealed.

“You made that salad?” Otabek asked, eyes gleaming with happiness when Yuri set a bottle of dressing in front of him.

“Yep.  I made enough for you to take home also, but you have to share with Phichit,” he declared.

“Phichit isn’t dating me,” Otabek argued.

“No, but the one giving you food is.  Listen or no salad for you!”

Otabek chuckled but agreed, thanking Yuri for the bowl when he handed it to him.  They talked about plans for the summer, but most of the conversation was about Viktor’s and Yuuri’s upcoming wedding.  They were looking forward to the event but none more than Yuri.  When Yuri told him about Viktor’s request to be best man, Otabek was happy for him.  The brothers’ bond had become closer since Yuri came to live with Viktor, but the upcoming wedding culminated their relationship.  Otabek had never been happier for either of them.

Once the last bite was eaten, they packed the empty containers into the bag and threw their trash away.  Yuri learned that Otabek had been serious about the kites and while he considered it childish, deep down it was something he had always wanted to do.  His mother declared it a waste of time and never gave into Yuri’s pleading.  He eventually gave up on that and other things he wished to try, but when Otabek mentioned it, he felt his inner child soar.

_You’re going to give me the childhood I always wanted, Beka._

Gasping when Otabek handed him a kite with a tiger face, Yuri grinned and unwound the string, watching the kite float into the air.  It was all he imagined it would be and more.  The way it danced in the sky and drifted with each breeze relaxed him.  Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, he felt strong arms snake around his waist and tug him closer.

“Having fun?” Otabek asked, lightly kissing the back of Yuri’s neck.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Yuri admitted, “This is something I always wanted to do.”

“I know,” he said, smiling when Yuri whipped his around and stared at him, “Viktor told me.”

“Do you guys have meetings about me or something?” Yuri asked.

“Something like that,” he professed, “We have to turn the kite in soon.  The ducks wait for no one and we still have a movie to see before the carnival tonight.”

“I think I’m going to be dead to the world by the time we’re done,” Yuri mumbled.

“We’ll see.”

Yuri was entranced with the ducks and they spent more time than Otabek had planned feeding them.  Yuri was animated like a small child, grasping Otabek’s arm each time one gobbled a grape or waddled closer to them.  He found it endearing that Yuri was enjoying himself so much and was honored to make the memory with him.

“I don’t think we’re going to make the movie,” Otabek said, smiling when Yuri gave him a questioning look that held a touch of innocence.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Hey,” Otabek said, grasping his chin gently and tilting his head up, “It’s worth missing a movie to watch you enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks, Beka,” Yuri said, “I must sound like a broken record with as many times as I’ve said thanks today.”

“If it means you’re having fun and it makes you happy, I’m ok with that,” Otabek admitted, “We have about an hour and a half before everyone is meeting at the carnival.  Want to go back to my place?”

“Are we going to do our new favorite thing?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly when he nodded, “Get your ass in gear.  I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

“You fucker!” Yuri bellowed, slamming his hands on the surface of the table.

“I can’t help it you bunched all your ships together,” Otabek said, leaning back in the chair and putting his hands behind his head, “Haven’t you learned from all the games we’ve played to space your fleet apart?”

“I’ll show you spacing apart,” Yuri growled.

“If you guys are going to get kinky, take it to your room or wait until I leave.”

Yuri blushed and jerked his head to the living room, eyes widening when he saw Phichit.  He had a tendency to forget his surroundings when he was playing any game, but never as much as when he played against Otabek.  Not only did he challenge him more than anyone else, but the lewd thoughts of how to distract him clouded his mind.  Though he was known for being outspoken, Yuri found it embarrassing when he let his innermost thoughts and desires out in front of anyone besides Otabek.

“Cat got your tongue, kitten?” Otabek asked, deep laughter bubbling from him when Yuri punched him in the arm.

“Fuck you,” he grumbled.

“You wish.”

“I think I’m with Leo now,” Phichit interjected, “You guys should rent a room and get it out of your systems.”

Yuri glowered at Phichit while trying to ignore Otabek’s cackling.  His friends loved to turn his words on him since he started dating Otabek, and though he knew it was good-natured, it bothered him.  He was immensely attracted to Otabek but was nowhere near to taking the next step with him.

“Hey,” Phichit said, frowning at Yuri, “You know I’m joking, right?”

“Yeah.  I don’t even know,” Yuri grumbled, flopping on the couch and resting his head on the back, “I’m worse than a teenage girl.”

“Nah, it’s just new to you.  Can I make a suggestion?” he asked, waiting for Yuri to nod, “Stop overthinking everything.  It’s going to be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“He never shuts up about you,” Phichit said, grinning at Yuri, “So believe me when I say everything is going to be fine.”

They chatted a little longer while Otabek got ready for the carnival.  Yuri felt relieved after talking to Phichit. He always thought of him as a voice of reason and thoroughly considered anything Phichit told him.  Yuri found him right more times than not.

“Ready?”

Yuri turned around and felt his heart stopped when he laid eyes on Otabek.  He loved the tight black tank top Otabek chose and wondered if he did it on purpose.  The cargo shorts added to the effect, nearly driving Yuri out of his mind.  Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly want Otabek more, he had to prove him wrong.

“You sure are speechless today,” Otabek teased, leaning over to brush his lips against Yuri’s.

“Um…you look really nice,” he replied when words returned to him.

“I did it for you.”

They decided to take Otabek’s car to the carnival.  He had recently bought a convertible at a deep discount since it was considered a parts car.  He spent most of the spring restoring it and finally got it running a couple weeks ago.  Yuri and Phichit knew he was waiting for the perfect day to cruise around town and they decided the evening was ideal.  Otabek was over the moon.

The traffic was backed up as they reached the center of town.  Yuri sighed in annoyance when his phone chimed again and saw another message from Leo.  Their friends were waiting at the gate and Leo was growing impatient. 

_Are you going to be here sometime this year?_

_We’re still stuck in traffic but are close to the gate._  
_Have Ji help you get your panties out of a wad._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_Fuck you._

_Can’t help you out there, man.  
(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

Thankful his phone fell silent, Yuri chatted with Phichit about attractions to visit while Otabek concentrated on traffic.  He and Otabek had talked the night before about what to do at the carnival.  They hadn’t explored much of the last fair they attended, and though it was Yuri’s graduation present, he wanted Otabek to experience everything it had to offer.

“How long are we going to be here?” Phichit asked, tilting his head quizzically.

“We’ll be the last ones out,” Yuri admitted, “so if you’re going to puke out on us, have Michele take you home.  I think he’s on the grandma schedule.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Otabek said, steering the car into the parking lot.

Otabek guided the vehicle into a parking spot and shut the engine off.  He was practically shaking with excitement from the possibilities of the night.  Not only was he going to see more than last time, but it was also technically his and Yuri’s first date.  He never considered spending it with friends, but the more he thought about it, it seemed perfect.  All of their friends rooted for their relationship and it meant a lot to them.  He and Yuri had only told Phichit they were officially dating, but Otabek couldn’t wait to see their other friends’ reactions.

After paying for admittance and getting their hands stamped, they found their awaiting friends.  Greeting each other with the usual insults and fist bumps, Michele narrowed his eyes and looked between Otabek and Yuri.  It was well known among the group Yuri generally wore a scowl no matter where they went, but that evening he was beaming.

“What’s going on?” Michele asked.

“Huh?” Otabek answered with a question of his own.

“Has Yuri been possessed by a happy spirit or something?  He’s never this happy,” he declared.

“Good mood, man,” Yuri answered, “I’m glad I’m cut loose from school and can do my own thing.”

“That and he and Otabek finally got together,” Phichit chimed in, patting Yuri’s back when he glared at him.

“Ok, cough it up,” Leo stated, grinning when the others groaned.

“Is this from the wagering, Leo?” Guang Hong asked innocently.

“Wait!” Otabek yelled, “What betting?”

“We took bets on how long it would take you and Yuri to start dating,” Leo said, thanking their friends for the bills they placed in his hand.

“You didn’t…” Yuri said, trailing off.

“Yep, and I won.  I said less than a week after graduation,” he admitted.

“You’re pathetic, man,” Otabek muttered.

“So this isn’t the time to tell you about the bet on how long it will take you two to sleep together?” Leo asked jokingly, dodging Yuri’s fist, “I’m just kidding!  We might have to though—”

“Don’t even think about it,” Otabek growled, sending a death glare at him.

They wrapped up greetings after getting Leo not to promise to hold any more bets regarding their relationship.  While Leo was annoying and agitated both of them at times, he was someone Yuri and Otabek could count on regardless of the situation.  He proved it a few times that night, diverting attention from Otabek to himself from several groups of girls. Leo knew Yuri was still unsure of holding Otabek’s affections and he didn’t want him feeling any worse.  Once he flirted with the young women and received many numbers, Leo bid them a good evening with promises to text them.

“You’re a whore, buddy,” Otabek teased.

“Only for you, my man,” Leo joked, winking at him before kissing his cheek.

“Hey jackass,” Yuri growled, “he’s taken, but thanks.  I saw what you did back there.”

“No problem, but I wasn’t doing it only for him,” he stated, “It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date.”

“What about that kind girl from a couple weeks ago, Leo?  She was very nice,” Guang Hong inquired.

“One word, Ji: Marriage,” Leo informed him, shuddering at the thought.

“I thought marriage was a good thing,” Guang Hong said, “Viktor and Yuuri make it seem like a good thing.”

“That’s because they’re old, Ji.  I’m young and need to live a little.”

“You live a lot, Leo,” he said cluelessly.

“It’s a wild life thing, Ji,” Phichit said, pulling him away from the group to explain it to him.

“You shouldn’t tease him so much,” Michele said, shoving Leo with his shoulder.

“Probably not, but imagine the education he’s getting.  School can’t provide the pearls of wisdom I can,” Leo declared.

“God, you’re a dumbass,” Yuri muttered, tugging on Otabek’s hand when an attraction came into view.

 

* * *

 

By the time the night wound down, Yuri and Otabek were beyond exhausted.  They rode the bumper cars several times, eventually deciding to share a car and decimate their friends.  Otabek’s reflexes were better than his, so Yuri navigated them around the floor and into the cars their friends were occupying.  Their snickers earned them several glares from the others in their group.

Otabek was proud that he won a large stuffed tiger for Yuri.  He spent almost two hours earning enough tickets to claim the prize.  Even though Yuri chastised him for wasting that much money on it, Otabek could tell by the sparkle in his eyes it meant a lot to him. 

Otabek found the Ferris wheel romantic, but even more so when the ride got stuck while they were at the highest point.  He knew heights weren’t Yuri’s favorite thing and he tried to relax him, but secretly loved Yuri pressing against him for comfort.  Eventually, the only thing that comforted Yuri were soft kisses and words of encouragement until the ride started back up.  Once they had their feet on the ground, Phichit pulled Otabek aside and showed him the picture he snapped.  He had been on the bench behind them and captured their darkened silhouettes right before they kissed.  Otabek smiled gently and asked Phichit to send it to him.

Everyone ate so much they needed almost an hour to recuperate.  Yuri and Leo were in a battle of who ate the most repulsive thing, but it was decided Leo won by a wide margin.  Yuri had to agree eventually, wondering how Leo could eat a half dozen of pickles and then several fried desserts after it.  Leo was smug about his win until nausea began to creep up on him, excusing himself and racing to the bathroom.  Yuri was the one that had the last laugh.

Otabek and Yuri decided to end the night with a ride on the merry-go-round.  It was the attraction Otabek loved the most on his birthday and Yuri wanted to relive that moment.  This time around was more magical.  Not only was he sharing the joy with Otabek again, but they were doing it as a couple.  He watched the amazement on Otabek’s face, eventually reaching over and taking his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said, smiling sheepishly, “I just really love this ride.”

“You don’t have to apologize.  I’m glad you like it so much.”

“I feel like I’m living the parts of childhood I wanted the most,” Otabek admitted.

“I know what you mean,” Yuri agreed, “I’ve felt that way most of the day.  I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Let’s keep doing this. Make a list and spend the rest of our lives checking off everything we wanted to do when we were little.  I don’t care if it’s chasing frogs in the rain, let’s do it,” Yuri said.

“I love that idea,” Otabek said, climbing off the horse when the ride stopped and helping Yuri off his, “I have to warn you, my list is quite long.”

“As is mine,” he confessed, “We might be done by the time we’re eighty.”

“Did you forget the age difference?” Otabek asked, biting his lower lip so he wouldn’t laugh. 

“Ok, jackass,” Yuri said, sticking his tongue out before walking away, “I’ll be seventy-seven.”

“Hey!” he bellowed, waiting for Yuri to turn around, “Don’t stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it!”

Otabek could only laugh when Yuri’s middle finger was his reply.

 

* * *

 

“Yura,” he said softly, running a finger along Yuri’s cheek, “We’re home.”

“Wanna sleep,” Yuri mumbled before rubbing his eyes, “Which home?”

“Yours.  I’ll help you get inside and settled, then I need to go home,” he said.

“Stay,” Yuri whined.

“I can’t, Yura.  I promised Phichit’s mom I’d help her fix the bathroom in the restaurant tomorrow morning,” Otabek reminded him, “When I get done, I’m all yours.”

Yuri nodded and accepted Otabek’s help from the car.  It was close to two in the morning and the day left him exhausted, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  Each day since graduation kept getting better and though he knew it wouldn’t be like that forever, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.  He prayed it would continue the entire summer.

Viktor was awake when they entered the house and they talked about the carnival.  He and Yuuri had gone the day before and had so much fun, Viktor was bursting at the seams by the time they got home.  They compared their visits and Viktor wished he had gone with them, declaring their time sounded remarkable.

“Hey, I’m glad you came in when you did.  I wanted to see if you two wanted to go upstate with Yuuri and me tomorrow?”  Viktor asked, “We’re checking out the grounds of the hotel we’re getting married at.  I would love your opinion on it and what we have planned.”

“Really?” Yuri asked, perking up from Viktor’s request.

“Yes.  You’re both important to me, and I want to make this the best day of my life,” he admitted, “Especially you, Yuri.  I want your touch in my day also.”

“I’d be honored, Viktor,” Otabek said, smiling brightly, “I have to help Phichit’s mom, but is late morning ok?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Viktor said, “Never thought of you as a waiter.”

“He’s not,” Yuri said sleepily, “He’s playing Mr. Plumber.”

“Uh huh,” Viktor said, standing and stretching, “I’m going to bed.  I have a gorgeous fiance waiting for my kisses.”

“Yeah,” Yuri said.

Otabek watched Yuri’s eyes flutter and the angelic expression he had come to love fall over Yuri’s face.  Knowing he could watch Yuri for hours, Otabek was disappointed he had made plans early the next morning.  He rose from the couch only to crouch in front of Yuri’s sleeping form, smiling softly when he heard quiet snores escape his boyfriend.  He didn’t want Yuri to be sore upon awakening the next morning nor listen to his complaining, so he lifted him into his arms and carried him to bed.  Undressing Yuri until he was only in his boxers, Otabek draped a sheet over him and tucked it around his slender body.  He let himself watch Yuri for a few moments longer, finally deciding he needed to leave.  Bending over, Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead lightly and brushed stray strands of hair from his face.

“Sleep well, Yura. I love you so much.”

 


	3. Meditatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the days leading up to Yuuri's and Viktor's wedding near, Yuri and Otabek think about their own relationship.
> 
> “I’ve never been to a wedding before,” Guang-Hong mused, “What do you think would make the best marriage?”
> 
> “Wedding or marriage, Ji?” Leo asked.
> 
> “Marriage. Isn’t that the most important part?” he questioned.
> 
> “Live carefree, buddy,” Leo replied, putting his hands behind his head and resting his head on the back of the seat.
> 
> “You’re such a jackass, Leo,” Yuri grumbled, turning around to face Guang-Hong, “Ji, it’s like this. When two people love each other enough, they’re willing to do anything to stay together. They’ll share the good and bad times, take care of each other when one is laid out. If they’re broke as fuck they’ll stick it out. Make sense?”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you have read the chapters leading up to the wedding through Yuuri's and Viktor's perspective. Now it's time for Yuri and Otabek. It's sweet, funny, snarky, and thought-provoking for both of them, but especially Yuri. 
> 
> There are a few notes and I'm going to be very vague on most of them because I want you to figure them out.  
> 1) If you're a sci-fi fan, you're going to get Yuri's reply with the number. That's all I'm going to say as I don't want to ruin it.  
> 2) When Otabek yells at Yuri for his 'You don't call, you don't write' response from Chapter 78 of MbA, it's from a video game I'm currently addicted to. If you figure it out, you get a Christmas cookie.  
> 3) The last scene has hints for a song that I listened to while writing this chapter. That scene was actually the first that came to mind when I started thinking about writing this one. I could totally see Otabek and Yuri having the conversation in the video. I'll post the link at the bottom. It's from my favorite group. Those of you that know me are probably rolling your eyes by now.
> 
> I think that's it! I do have to say one thing and I hope you don't think it's self-promotion. I have quite a large 'Christmas gift' that's coming together for everyone. All I have to say is if you want to know, user subscribe to my fics. I think you guys are going to like it!
> 
> Anywho, hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

Meditatio-(Latin) The act of thinking over something, contemplation, meditation; thought, idea.

* * *

 

 

“You know Viktor is going to be pissed if you’re a crabass all day.”

Yuri looked out the window and felt his mood darken further.  He knew he had stayed up too late talking with Otabek, but he hated passing up the chance.  When he woke up after feeling lips feather against his forehead, Yuri talked Otabek into staying the night.  His second wind hit and they spent hours on the roof of Yuuri’s car, talking about starting school and more specifically Viktor’s and Yuuri’s wedding.  While he enjoyed chatting under the stars, the morning after held no appeal.

“Who gives a fuck,” he grumbled before closing his eyes, “I love you, but shut up.  I want to get some sleep.”

“Wouldn’t have this problem if you listened to me at three and went to bed.”

“I’d ask if you’re my mother, but you aren’t a demon,” Yuri said, smiling slightly when Otabek laughed.

“Good to know, but you haven’t seen my wicked side,” Otabek teased.

“Oh really?” he asked, perking up immediately.

“Yeah, going to be a little bit before you see that one.”

“Asshole,” he grouched.

“You love me,” Otabek said, glancing at Yuri before turning his attention back to the road, “Try to get some rest. You’ve got about an hour to turn into Suzy Sunshine.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbled.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri’s mood had drastically improved when they arrived at Chris’ hotel.  He had slid closer to Otabek on the drive up and quickly fell asleep when he felt fingers running through his hair.  His dreams had been sweet and filled with ideas of things to do the day before the wedding.  When he woke, Yuri was excited to share them with Otabek.   He was thrilled Otabek agreed but rolled his eyes when Otabek stated it was incredibly romantic coming from him.

“Look who found the right side of the world,” Viktor teased when they joined him.

“Shut it, old man,” Yuri said, taking in their surroundings, “I gotta say this is really nice.”

“It is,” Viktor confessed, “Who knows?  Maybe you’ll have your wedding here.”

“Nah, we’re going to a twenty-four hour chapel in Vegas and going to be married by Elvis,” Otabek joked, laughing when Yuri glared at him.

“Dumbass,” Yuri grumbled before stomping away to join the others.

“I know this is mean, but I love seeing him get what he dishes out,” Viktor muttered, grinning when Otabek laughed.

“Someone has to keep him in line,” Otabek said.

Viktor chuckled and walked toward to the sprawling hotel, chatting with Otabek about every detail of the upcoming wedding. Otabek wondered if Viktor realized he was rambling but knew he was only easing his anxiety.  Though he found it amusing, Otabek was more than willing to lend an ear to one of his best friends.

When they entered the lobby, Otabek was astonished by the grandeur of the area.  Spinning around slowly, he took in the décor and thought it easily passed the elegance of La Rue in the Park.  He knew Viktor and Yuuri admired the finer things in life, but even this blew Otabek away.

“Wow,” he said quietly.

“I knew he was extra, but this takes the fucking cake.”

Otabek peered over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw Yuri strolling toward him.  He had disappeared minutes after arriving and Otabek wondered where he ran off to.  Yuri’s elusiveness during essential events had gotten him into trouble several times in the past, but Otabek knew it gave him time to gather thoughts that were agitating him.

“Which he are we talking about?” Otabek asked, biting his tongue to keep from laughing when Yuri glared at him.

“Viktor, dumbass.  What other he do we know that’s extra as fuck?” Yuri inquired.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “Phichit can be over the top at times.”

“Phichit isn’t getting married, unless there’s something I don’t know about,” Yuri said, raising a brow when Otabek looked away, “What?”

“I’m not at liberty to tell.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, “I thought we promised to work on our communication.”

“Yeah, not regarding this.  You want to know, you ask him,” Otabek answered, “Come on.  I want to see this garden everyone keeps gushing about.”

 

* * *

 

Bailing on the tour and choosing to wander the grounds was better in both their opinions.  When they heard Viktor’s exuberant shrieks on the way down the grand staircase, Yuri rolled his eyes and sped up his walking, tugging on Otabek’s hand until they were outside.  The azure sky stretched forever, lending its perfection to the day.  The songs of birds filled the air and butterflies flitted from flower to flower.

Yuri thought it was perfection.

He had laid awake until the sun peeked over the horizon thinking about how to show his romantic side to Otabek.  The tenderness and love Otabek gave him took his breath away, and Yuri wanted to do the same.  He knew it wouldn’t be the same and it would take practice, but he was desperate to show Otabek through actions how much he loved him.

“Hey, space cadet.”

Yuri shook his head slightly and glanced at Otabek, frowning when he saw the amused look on Otabek’s face.  He had a habit of teasing Yuri during times when he was lost in thought, and while Yuri knew he meant it in the best way, it still annoyed him at times. 

“What?”

“Contemplating the meaning of life?” Otabek asked.

“Isn’t it forty-two?” Yuri inquired, grinning when Otabek laughed, “Nah, just thinking about something I’d like to do.”

“What’s that?”

Yuri paused and scanned the garden, trying to think of something special to share with Otabek.  Chatting while sitting on a bench among the flowers was cliché.  The idea of laying on the ground watching the clouds drift across the sky bored him.  He was about to give up when he picked up on a sound he had heard plenty of times while living on the farm.

“Follow me,” Yuri said.

They reached a dirt path lined with flowering trees that wound down a hill.  Fighting through thick brush, Yuri’s breath caught when they emerged before a creek.  The water was meandering downstream, creating ripples as it passed over rocks.  Small fish could be seen through the crystal clear water, only coming to the surface to dine on an insect or two.

“Oh wow,” Otabek said softly, “I think this is better than the hotel.”

“I have to agree,” Yuri confessed, “Want to go wading?”

Looking at Otabek expectantly, Yuri was pleased when he finally nodded.  After slipping his shoes and socks off, Yuri rolled up his jeans and stepped into the water.  The illusion of the water being shallow was shattered when the water hit Yuri’s abdomen.

“Motherfucker!”

“I didn’t say you wish,” Otabek said, smirking at him and placing his hands on his hips, “Well, is it warm?”

“Yeah, but I’m fucking soaked,” he grumbled.

“One way to fix that.”

Yuri watched as Otabek shed his clothing, leaving only his boxers on before slipping into the water.  Otabek waded toward him and circled his arms around Yuri’s waist, pulling him against him and kissing him lightly.  Resting his head on Otabek’s shoulder, Yuri exhaled a shaky breath.

“I don’t know if I can…” Yuri admitted before his voice failed him.

“Yura, I got undressed so you at least have a dry shirt to wear on the way back to the hotel.  I’m sure they have a dryer in there somewhere,” Otabek stated, smiling gently when Yuri’s eyes widened.

“There you go being all understanding and shit,” he mumbled, “God, I love you.”

“Then shut up and kiss me.”

Yuri grinned before capturing Otabek’s lips with his, sliding his arms around Otabek’s neck and pressing closer to him.  The kiss was a tease and Yuri wanted to feel skin against skin but didn’t know if he’d feel comfortable.  Deciding to stop doubting himself, he pried himself from Otabek’s grasp and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

“Yura?”

“I’m sure,” Yuri replied to his silent question.

Yanking the shirt over his head and hurling it to the bank of the creek, Yuri melted into Otabek’s touch until they were chest to chest.  He marveled at the feel of Otabek, his hands dancing over sculpted muscles.  Construction season was in full swing and Otabek had bulked up.  As he felt the contours of Otabek’s body, he grinned against his lips.

“Baby Jesus bless construction season,” Yuri said.

“Why do I have a feeling you only want me for my body?” Otabek asked jokingly.

“Well, that is a perk,” he replied, grinning wickedly at him.

“Asshole.”

“You love me.”

 

* * *

 

They stayed in the water until they heard their names called in the distance.  The building came into view when they emerged from the thick brush and Yuri sighed when he saw Viktor standing in the roundabout.  Not wanting to deal with his brother, Yuri kissed Otabek quickly and slunk around the bushes leading to the back of the hotel.  Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Otabek shoved his hands into his pockets and walked toward Viktor.

“What happened to your shirt?” Viktor asked, tilting his head in curiosity, “and where’s Yuri?”

“Let’s just say he misjudged how deep the water was in the creek,” Otabek replied.

“There’s a creek?” he asked, interest piqued immediately, “I wonder if Yuuri would go skinny dipping later.”

“Not something I want to know, man,” Otabek muttered.

“Hey, want to help Yuuri and me?  We need to go through the garden and figure out how we want everything for the ceremony,” he explained.

“Sure,” Otabek agreed, “Let me grab a shirt out of my car.”

Otabek spent the next two hours scouring every inch of the grounds with Viktor and Yuuri.  He was more than happy to help them, but he wished Yuri was with him.  Taking so many notes he filled a small notebook, Otabek breathed a sigh of relief when they were finished.

“I think we’re ready,” Yuuri stated, watching Viktor nod in agreement, “Where’s Yuri?”

“Laundry room,” Eva stated when she joined them.

“Don’t ask,” Otabek muttered when everyone looked at him.

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks flew by and the day before the wedding arrived before Otabek and Yuri knew it.  They had taken Otabek’s car to the hotel, only stopping to pick Leo and Guang-Hong up.  Playful insults were hurled back and forth the entire drive until a question Guang-Hong asked made them think.

“I’ve never been to a wedding before,” Guang-Hong mused, “What do you think would make the best marriage?”

“Wedding or marriage, Ji?” Leo asked.

“Marriage.  Isn’t that the most important part?” he questioned.

“Live carefree, buddy,” Leo replied, putting his hands behind his head and resting his head on the back of the seat.

“You’re such a jackass, Leo,” Yuri grumbled, turning around to face Guang-Hong, “Ji, it’s like this.  When two people love each other enough, they’re willing to do anything to stay together.  They’ll share the good and bad times, take care of each other when one is laid out.  If they’re broke as fuck they’ll stick it out.  Make sense?”

“That’s all there is?” Guang-Hong asked, his shoulders drooping in disappointment.

“No, Ji.  There’s sex whenever you want.”

“Shut the fuck up, Leo,” Otabek growled, “You’re going to corrupt him one of these days.”

“That’s the plan,” Leo teased, “Seriously though, Ji.  There’s lots of other stuff too.  Sharing happy milestones together, cuddling in bed, those disgustingly sweet couples’ retreats you asked about during Valentine’s.  Oh, and midgets.”

“Midgets?” Guang-Hong echoed questioningly.

“Kids.”

“Do you think Viktor and Yuuri will have kids?” he inquired.

“Most definitely,” Yuri answered, “They’re going to let me teach them how to talk.”

“Hell no you aren’t,” Otabek said, echoing Viktor’s words perfectly.

 

* * *

 

“You were a jackass to your brother.”

Yuri smiled and stared at the twinkling stars overhead.  The wee hours of the morning had crept up on them and they decided to stay up talking, choosing to climb on top of Yuuri’s car as usual.  Otabek had the foresight to grab a large bottle of soda and they passed it between each other.  Hearing a jet engine grow louder, Yuri turned his head and watched the blinking lights pass them.

“No, jackass was Viktor not calling Katsudon.  He could have been the least bit considerate,” Yuri argued.

“You were still a dick with your choice of words.”

“Hey, I binged that game this past summer.  I think I know the script by heart,” Yuri informed him.

“Whatever.  Just remember you’re not a mad god.  Mad, yes.  God, no,” Otabek said, the deep rumble of laughter filling the air when Yuri tried to slap him.

“Asshole,” he grumbled.

“You love me.”

“Hey, question,” Yuri said suddenly, waiting for Otabek to nod before continuing, “What the fuck is up with Vegas and Elvis? Is that seriously the way you see your wedding?”

“No,” Otabek answered, closing his eyes and shaking his head in amusement, “Remember the animation I made you for Christmas?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what I want.  That and more,” Otabek stated seriously, turning onto his side and taking Yuri’s hand, “I want the dream.  I want the most romantic wedding my heart weeps blissfully.  I want the fairy tale and the happily ever after.”

“Beka?” he asked in an unsure voice.

“Yura?”

“I really hope I’ll have something like that one day,” Yuri admitted, afraid to say what was on his mind since their relationship was so new.

“I hope you do too,” Otabek professed, “Yura?”

“Beka?”

“I hope it’s with you.”

Yuri rolled over until he was facing Otabek, placing a hand on his cheek before smiling at him.  He knew he was lucky to have a boyfriend that put his thoughts into words when he was too frightened to.  He was thrilled to have a partner that was patient with him and willing to be understanding when things bothered him.

Yuri was beyond blessed to have Otabek.

“I love you,” Yuri whispered, feathering his lips over Otabek’s.

“Love you too, Yura,” he replied, “It’s getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow.  I think Viktor would literally kill you if you bitch all day.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled, taking Otabek’s hand and jumping off the hood of the car.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker,” Yuri grumbled, “Quick question.  Why in the hell does one want a banner professing their love for their fiancé in Latin?  No one is going to understand it.  I swear to Baby Jesus Viktor is so fucking extra it’s an addiction at this point.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Otabek countered, “’In Perpetuum et Unum Diem.’ I think it’s fucking romantic.”

“Well, what does it mean?” Yuri demanded.

“You diss it and you don’t even know what it means?” Otabek asked, peering at Yuri, “It’s means forever and a day.”

“Yeah, that’s Viktor and Katsudon.  Ok, gotta admit that’s pretty cool.”

“We need to get back to the room now.  I need to mark this on my calendar,” Otabek teased.

Yuri was mulling over several ideas in his mind, thinking about each one as they surfaced.  He was happy Viktor and Yuuri had found their forever.  He had considered his own forever with Otabek several times, always coming to the same conclusion.

_I don’t want anyone else in my forever, Beka. I want you._

 

* * *

 


	4. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's experience with Viktor's and Yuuri's wedding mellow him out, yet Otabek's actions at the end of the night touch his heart.
> 
> "I did like your best man’s speech though. It was funny yet classy. I could tell you were speaking from your heart.”
> 
> “I didn’t even write that shit!” Yuri exclaimed, pleased with himself, “I just said what came to mind.”
> 
> “You did good, Yura,” Otabek said, “but you forgot one thing.”
> 
> “What’s that?”
> 
> “Our dance,” he replied, “Yeah, we danced but not to the song I requested. The DJ ran out of time.”
> 
> “If you hadn’t taken over, he would have had time,” Yuri jested.
> 
> “Shut up,” Otabek muttered, pressing his phone several times until he found the perfect song, “Come here.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised we'd have Yuri's and Otabek's point of view of the wedding/reception and here it is. It isn't focused so much on a typical celebration of a wedding, but of the little moments that make it memorable for a lifetime. I didn't want to delve too much into the reception itself, but concentrate on the small things. 
> 
> There really aren't any notes but some of you may get the end scene of this chapter. Let me just tell you the song that came to mind for their last dance was perfect for this and especially these two. I'll link it and the other two songs I used as inspiration in the end notes.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

After calling it a night a few hours before the sun was due to rise, Otabek walked Yuri to his room.  He wanted nothing more to spend the morning cuddling with Yuri, waking only to watch Yuri’s angelic face as he slept.  He had been privileged to gaze at him sleeping several times in the past few weeks, and he couldn’t imagine anything he’d rather experience.  Spending hours until Yuri awoke, Otabek always fibbed when Yuri’s eyes fluttered open and he asked how long he’d been staring at him.

“I want you to stay, Beka,” Yuri complained.

Otabek chuckled, knowing Yuri was exhausted.  He whined only when he needed sleep and while Otabek found it endearing, he knew Yuri needed the rest since tomorrow would tax everyone’s energy. 

“Not tonight, Yura,” he replied, kissing him gently, “If I stay, you’ll be up all night and Viktor will literally kill you if you’re a crabass tomorrow.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Yuri grumbled, grabbing Otabek’s hands and dropping a kiss on the top of his knuckles, “Fine, but you owe me.”

“When Viktor and Yuuri are on their honeymoon, you can stay with me and we’ll cuddle all night long,” Otabek promised.

“I like the way you think,” he said, grinning before pressing his lips against his, “I guess this is good night.”

“Good night, Yura,” Otabek said against his lips, “Make sure you save a dance for me tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri felt like a truck had run over him when he woke the next morning.  Not only did he not get enough sleep, but he was dreading the day ahead of him.  He was thrilled his brother was marrying the love of his life, but he hoped he didn’t snap at anyone since he wouldn’t have time to nap.  Deciding to make the best of it, Yuri headed for the bathroom, looking forward to a long, hot shower.

While he was undressing, Yuri heard the door to the room open and Otabek bellow words he couldn’t make out seconds later.  They had exchanged keys the day before and agreed to an open door policy.  Yuri liked the idea but was uneasy about Otabek waiting for him while he showered.  He was still self-conscious of his scars and even though Otabek had seen them a few times, it still set Yuri on edge. 

Yuri took his time in the shower and relaxed as the hot spray of water flowed down his body.  Many times he imagined Otabek joining him, thought about Otabek’s hands on his body.  He was growing impatient regarding intimate moments together but knew it wasn’t time.  He still had quite a few things to work out in his mind about his past abuse at the hands of his mother.

Deciding he didn’t have much time before they met everyone for breakfast, Yuri grumbled as he turned the water off.  His heart sped up when he remembered Otabek was in the next room, but it wasn’t the fluttering of want.

“Hey Beka,” Yuri said as he cracked the door open.

“Hey Yura?”

“Can you close your eyes for a minute?  I left my clothes on the bed,” he explained, biting his lower lip.

“Sure,” Otabek stated, shutting his eyes.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the powers that be for the millionth time that Otabek was his boyfriend.  Dashing into the room and grabbing his clothing, Yuri darted back to the bathroom and dressed quickly.  Only taking time to brush his hair and teeth, he returned to the room and joined Otabek, sitting on his lap when he reached him.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Yuri teased, “or should I say bum?”

“Fuck you,” Otabek growled, biting Yuri’s neck playfully and grinning against soft skin when he giggled.

“I think that’s my line,” he reminded him, “Couldn’t even get dressed?”

“Why bother when I’m changing in a few hours anyway?” Otabek inquired.

“Good point.  Let me get my wallet and we’ll go downstairs.”

They left the room and meandered down the grand staircase, wandering the halls until they found a small conference room.  Chris and Eva had set up a breakfast spread that Yuri was envious of.  Even though he knew they had professional cooks present for the wedding, Eva explained breakfast for Viktor and Yuuri was one of her gifts to them. 

Though he enjoyed the company, Yuri knew something was missing.

Yuuri had insisted on not seeing Viktor before the wedding, declaring it bad luck.  Yuri thought it was idiotic but had respected his decision.  He didn’t realize how much he missed Yuuri and the Katsukis until they weren’t present for the meal.  He vowed that moment to visit Yuuri and his family before the ceremony.

The atmosphere during the meal was jovial yet tense at the same time.  Viktor was too nervous to eat and eventually began snapping at anyone urging him to try what was on his plate.  Knowing Viktor became irritated when anxiety struck, Yuri was still surprised at the magnitude of Viktor’s nervousness, adding to his mental list to make time to talk to his brother one-on-one.

Breakfast was cut short when the team of stylists arrived.  Yuri had scoffed at Viktor when he told him he had hired four stylists, but once he thought about the complexity of preparations leading up to the wedding, Yuri thought it was a fantastic idea.  Viktor asked which stylist Yuri preferred, but he didn’t choose one that Viktor hired.

He wanted Otabek to style his hair.

Since Yuri had been attacked by Jace, Otabek played with Yuri’s hair quite often.  They had conversations while Otabek brushed the light golden blond hair, sometimes putting it in several braids before setting it in a ponytail.  Feeling Otabek’s fingers through his hair relaxed Yuri and he needed it that day.

“Viktor,” Yuri said before he left the room, “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Yuri, I don’t have time right—” Viktor began.

“Now, old man.  This isn’t negotiable.”

Viktor sighed and joined Yuri, letting him take the lead.  They ambled through the gardens until Yuri found a marble bench and sat, patting the spot next to him.  Viktor obliged and looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of early morning.

“How are you holding up?” Yuri finally asked after several minutes of quiet.

“I’m ok,” Viktor replied.

“Bullshit,” he argued, “I know you better than that.  How are you really?”

“Nervous as hell.  Scared.  Wondering if I’m making the right decision.”

“Nervous I get, scared not so much,” Yuri said, “As far as the right decision, what the fuck are you thinking? Of course it’s the right decision.”

“What if Yuuri decides years down the road I’m not worth his time?” Viktor asked, “What if I do something stupid and he leaves?”

“I’m going to tell you something that Dr. Feltsman drilled into my head,” Yuri stated, “You’re worrying about things that haven’t even happened, so drop it.  Easier said than done but focus on a positive thought.  I think marrying Katsudon is pretty fucking positive.”

“I’m just filled with what ifs,” Viktor admitted.

“What if you don’t drop your what ifs?” Yuri inquired, “You’re going to make your day miserable, then I’m going to be forced to smack you upside the head.  I’m telling you Katsudon isn’t going anywhere.  Have you seen the way he looks at you?  It’s sickeningly sweet.”

“Wait,” Viktor said, looking at Yuri in disbelief, “Did you just say sweet?  Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“Haha, fuck you,” Yuri grumbled sarcastically, “Take a breath, man.  You’re going to be worried sick over nothing.  Have fun today.  After everything you’ve been through, you deserve it.”

“I think I should be saying the same to you,” Viktor added, “Enjoy today, Yuri.  It’s friends and family.”

“I have a question,” Yuri said suddenly, waiting for Viktor to nod, “Does this mean Mari will be my sister-in-law and the Katsukis parents-in-law?  I’m not sure how that works.”

“Well, not typically.  It’s usually reserved for the spouse of their child,” Viktor explained, taking in Yuri’s look of disappointment, “but we’re already one big happy family.  I don’t see why we can’t make an exception.”

“Awesome,” he said, grinning, “We better get our asses back inside, or someone is going to send out a search party.”

After a loving hug, Viktor and Yuri made their way back to the resort.

 

* * *

 

Readying themselves for the wedding nearly went off without a hitch.  Viktor’s meltdown was averted by words of wisdom from Chris while Yuri fell asleep while Otabek was braiding his hair, only to be woken up by the gentle tap of the brush on his head.  When Sara appeared at the door and told them it was time to go downstairs, anxiety gripped Viktor once more.

“You guys go ahead,” Yuri told everyone else, taking Viktor’s hands in his own before turning to him, “Take a deep breath, Viktor.  Everything is going to be alright, I just know it.  Katsudon is going to gush on about mushy shit, you’re going to drone on about how you love him and you two will live happily ever after.”

“I hope so,” Viktor said, smiling weakly at him.

“I know so,” Yuri corrected him, “You’re worrying about nothing, Viktor.  I’ve never seen two idiots more in love than you and I just graduated high school.”

Yuri’s attempt at humor wasn’t lost on Viktor and he chuckled at the joke.  Making sure Viktor was calmer, Yuri helped him down the stairs and into the garden.  Yuuri and Viktor wanted their entire wedding party to walk the aisle before Yuuri did, adding to the grandeur of the ceremony.  Viktor headed out first and stood next to the minister, smiling at the women when she lightly squeezed his shoulder. 

Yuri watched as one by one Viktor’s groomsmen walked toward his brother.  Memories of his life with Viktor flashed before his eyes and emotion overcame him: playful tickle fights as children, catching lightning bugs during the summer, visits to Viktor’s condo, the morning Viktor and Yuuri picked him up after his mother’s beating, the moment the judge declared him in Viktor’s custody.  Viktor had been there for him for years, now it was time for him to be there for his brother.

Sara nodded at him and Yuri walked down the satin runner toward the gazebo.  He tried to ignore the attention directed at him, choosing to focus on Otabek.  The heart-melting smile given to him sped Yuri’s heart up and he felt Otabek’s strength from the simple action.  Taking a deep breath, Yuri averted his gaze to Viktor, seeing tears shimmering in his eyes.  The loving smile he gave him reflected everything Yuri felt for him yet couldn’t put into words.

Finally reaching the wooden risers, Yuri reached for Viktor’s hand and squeezed gently, whispering the most heartfelt words he could summon.

“I love you, Viktor, so much.”

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was beautiful and flawless, Yuuri’s and Viktor’s guests breaking out into congratulatory applause when they were announced husband and husband.  Viktor had suggested releasing doves while they marched to the reception tent, but Yuuri put his foot down and guided his decision to bubbles instead.  Viktor reluctantly agreed.

Yuri had never had more fun with bubbles.

Benji and Mirren were standing on either side of him while he sat on the ground.  When Benji mentioned having a contest of who could blow the most bubbles, Yuri knew he had to join. Mirren was too young to understand the rules of a competition, so Yuri took turns between blowing on his wand and Mirren’s.  By the time everyone made their way to the tent, Yuri was seeing stars from lack of oxygen.  Anthony came to collect the children moments later and Yuri fell back onto the plush grass.

“Someone other than me made you breathless?”

Yuri chuckled and lifted his head slightly, seeing Otabek sit next to him.  He had felt Otabek’s eyes on him the entire wedding and it left him feeling wanted by the most wonderful person in the world.  Though he tried to concentrate on the words being spoken, Yuri was once again beyond grateful for his relationship with Otabek.

“Mirren,” Yuri explained, “Trust me, no threat there.”

“I saw.  Who won your game?” he asked.

“Benji, of course,” Yuri declared, “Gotta let little man win.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Otabek reminded him, “He’s a big boy now.”

“Yes, he is.”

“I’m proud of you,” Otabek said suddenly.

“Why?” Yuri asked, “All I did was stand there.”

“No, you didn’t,” Otabek said, holding up a hand when Yuri protested, “You paid attention, you smiled—”

“I was smiling because I was thinking about kissing you,” Yuri interrupted.

“I’m not done,” he said, giving Yuri a lopsided smile when he apologized, “You ditched your gloves.”

“Oh,” Yuri said meekly, “I figured it was the least I could do for Viktor.  It is his day after all.”

“I think it means you’re growing,” Otabek declared, “Six months ago you would have refused to go without your gloves.  Do you know how proud I am of you?”

“Yeah yeah,” he grumbled, feeling uncomfortable from the praise, “How about we join everyone else?  I have a speech to make, a dance I promised someone and I’m fucking starving.”

“And you say you’re not a bottomless pit,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you played that song.”

Yuri grinned as he stared at the dark sky dotted with twinkling stars, reflecting on the day.  It had been a magnificent day overall and Yuri was glad he got to share it with Viktor and Yuuri. The reception had been pleasant and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely.  While most of it had been sweet, some moments were hysterical.

“Come on, you know Viktor is in love with Katsudon’s body,” Yuri protested, “It’s only logical someone requested the song.  The DJ got a kick out of it.”

“There were a shit ton of kids around,” Otabek reminded him.

“They were too young to understand.”

“Sasha wasn’t too impressed by your shenanigans,” Otabek said, narrowing his eyes when Yuri laughed, “She’s going to kick your ass one of these days for corrupting her children.”

“She loves me,” Yuri argued, “but yeah, I need to be a mature, responsible adult toward Benji.  What?”

“You?  Mature and responsible?” Otabek asked between laughter, dodging Yuri’s hand when he swatted at him.

“I can be when I want to be,” Yuri mumbled, “I just choose not to.”

“Well, you were more mature than Leo.  What was he thinking dancing to that song? Why in the hell he thought he was too sexy for his shirt is beyond me,” Otabek said, “Sasha is really going to kill him. I think Lila’s mom is too.”

“I bet him I’d make him meals for a week if he did it,” Yuri revealed, frowning when Otabek rolled his eyes, “What?”

“Mature, eh?” he asked, “I swear we can’t take you two anywhere.  I did like your best man’s speech though.  It was funny yet classy.  I could tell you were speaking from your heart.”

“I didn’t even write that shit!” Yuri exclaimed, pleased with himself, “I just said what came to mind.”

“You did good, Yura,” Otabek said, “but you forgot one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Our dance,” he replied, “Yeah, we danced but not to the song I requested.  The DJ ran out of time.”

“If you hadn’t taken over, he would have had time,” Yuri jested.

“Shut up,” Otabek muttered, pressing his phone several times until he found the perfect song, “Come here.”

Otabek held a hand out and helped Yuri off the ground, pulling him against him before kissing him softly.  He’d been waiting all day for this moment and now that it was here, he wanted to make it perfect.  Spending weeks for the perfect song took up most of his free time, but Otabek wanted it to be heartfelt.  He knew he wasn’t good expressing his feelings in words, so he chose lyrics and songs to describe them.  While he thought it was cheesy, Yuri loved it immensely.

The sounds of a xylophone tangling with the strumming of a double bass pierced the night air before being joined by a velvety male voice and orchestral accompaniment.  Seeing the perplexed expression on Yuri’s face made Otabek smile, knowing he had been exposed to it recently from a movie they watched.  Placing his hand on the small of Yuri’s back, Otabek closed the gap between them and pecked his lips.

“May I have this dance?”

Yuri nodded since he was at a loss for words.  Otabek had a knack for taking the simplest of situations and making them incredibly romantic.   Knowing it made Yuri fall in love with him even more, Otabek never passed up a chance to do so.

Otabek led him into a skillful slow dance, swaying to the soft jazz music.  The words seeped into Yuri’s mind, moved his soul and touched his heart.  He attributed it to Otabek’s love of DJing that he had such a vast knowledge of music.  But this song exceeded any expectations Yuri ever had.

“Do you really think I’m unforgettable?” Yuri asked, voice small and quiet.

“Yep, in every way,” Otabek assured him, “You’re incredible, Yura. Do you know how much it means to me that you chose me?  You make me feel like I’m unforgettable too.”

“I don’t know, you slip my mind when I’m sleeping,” Yuri teased.

“Jackass,” Otabek mumbled, smacking Yuri’s backside and grinning wickedly when he yelped.

“Motherfucker,” he grouched, “but no, I could never forget you.  You’re on my mind constantly, even when I sleep.”

“You too.  You won’t believe how many times I space out at work,” Otabek revealed, “The guys make fun of me so much.”

“If a steel beam falls on your head, it’s not my fault.”

“I’m not that far gone,” Otabek deadpanned, “but seriously, I love you with everything I am, Yura.  You’ll always be unforgettable to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are in order:  
> 1) The song that Yuri (jokingly) requested is [Shape of You by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ).  
> 2) Leo's kinda strip-tease (too much alcohol, Leo! Will be touched upon next chapter lol) is [I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKy71O0eYXU%22). Jfc is all I have to say about this song.  
> 3) The song they dance to? One of the most beautiful I've ever heard in my entire life and I've heard thousands of songs. [Unforgettable by Nat King Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXjdMV7SOfE). If you listen to any of them, listen to this one for sure.


	5. While the Cat's Away, the Mice Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri spends time with Otabek while Viktor and Yuuri are on vacation. Feelings that he hadn't anticipated come to surface, prompting a heart-to-heart with Otabek.
> 
>  
> 
> “When’s the wedding? Can I be a best man?” Phichit asked.
> 
> “This weekend,” Otabek teased, “We’re moving in together tomorrow.”
> 
> “I’ll see if I can get the day off,” Phichit jested.
> 
> Yuri listened to Otabek and Phichit’s banter but began to tune it out. They had discussed marriage and weddings a few months before Viktor and Yuuri wed, learning about what the other saw in their future. They knew it was too early in their relationship to consider that step and even if it never happened with them, it was nice to talk about. The week so far along with the thoughts of being with Otabek forever had Yuri craving a taste of what could be.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post my updates on Saturday, but I'm going to be pretty busy. Just a housekeeping note: No updates for the next couple weeks more than likely. I have to have a minor surgery on March 8 and will be out of commission for a little bit. Writing takes time and that'll be the last thing on my mind as I recuperate. So thanks for understanding :)
> 
> The only note I think that needs to be explained is the Heimlich. It's a first aid maneuver to help a choking victim. You'll see when you get to that part.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Deep yet gentle humming lifted him from sleep, Yuri opening his eyes moments later.  He was exhausted from Viktor’s wedding the day before but knew they had to return to the city that morning.  Otabek had to go to work the next day but promised he and Yuri would come back to the hotel if Chris kept the property.  Yuri was thrilled by the possibilities.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked, rolling over and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Knitting,” Otabek replied.

“You brought your needles with you?” Yuri inquired, rolling his eyes when Otabek nodded, “You’re the only person I think in the history of man that brought their knitting shit with them to a wedding.”

“Ok,” Otabek said, pointing a needle at him, “Technically it’s not at the wedding, it’s after the wedding.”

“Details, details,” he teased.

“Secondly, you keep making fun of me I’ll stab you with said needles,” Otabek warned, narrowing his eyes when Yuri laughed.

“Whatever.  You love me,” Yuri said, rising from the bed and walking over to Otabek to kiss him, “Morning.”

“Morning.  Go brush your teeth. Your breath stinks,” he said.

“You’re such an asshole this morning,” Yuri grumbled.

“Just tired.”

“You fell asleep before I did!” Yuri exclaimed.

“I would have stayed asleep if some kitten didn’t grind his ass against my crotch most of the night,” Otabek mumbled, ignoring Yuri’s cackling.

“So that’s why I had dreams of zucchini all night,” Yuri teased, dashing to the bathroom and locking the door when Otabek shouted.

_“You better stay in there!”_

Yuri slid down the closed door, laughing and thinking about how much fun they’d have while Viktor and Yuuri were away.

 

* * *

 

After Yuri vacated the bathroom and begged for mercy while Otabek tickled him relentlessly, they joined the others for breakfast.  Everyone chatted about the day before and how late it was when Viktor and Yuuri finally left for Canada.  Yuri was listening to Chris talk about the amenities he was thinking of adding to the hotel after the success of the wedding but smirked when his eyes fell on Leo.

“Leo!” Yuri shouted, giving him a half smile, “How’s it going, buddy?”

“Shut up, Yuri,” he grumbled, resting his head on the table, “Death claim me.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad!” Yuri yelled.

“Do you have to be so loud, Yura?” Otabek asked, frowning at him.

“Do you have to be such an asshole?” Leo questioned seconds later.

“Yes and yes,” Yuri replied, “You might want to lay low for a while.  Sasha is going to murder you.  Can you believe Benji was trying to take his jacket off?  He said he wanted to be just like Leo.”

“Kid is starting early,” Leo joked.

“Yeah, she’s going to kill you,” Phichit agreed when he joined them.

They chatted about the different ways Sasha could end Leo’s life much to his dismay.  Leo was known for being a rambunctious drunk and had promised to behave at Yuuri’s wedding.  However, when he was handed a drink he had never tried before, it caught up with him quickly.

They continued to chat while eating leftovers from the day before.  Everyone was returning home within the next few days, but Otabek needed to get back to the city since he had to be back at work the next day.  They were discussing all the trouble they could get into while Viktor and Yuuri away until a question from Guang-Hong halted the conversation.

“Was your dancing typical of a wedding, Leo?” he asked, confused when he heard snickers around him.

“No,” Chris and Phichit said simultaneously.

“It wasn’t acceptable either, Ji,” Yuri added, “That’s why Sasha is going to kill him.”

“Why did you dance the dance, Leo?” he asked, looking at him.

“I wasn’t operating at full capacity, Ji,” Leo mumbled.

“I don’t understand,” Guang Hong said.

“It means he was a fucking drunk idiot, Ji,” Yuri supplied, “You might want to kiss his ass goodbye.  When we return to the city, he’s a dead man.”

“Why do I want to kiss his ass, Yuri?”

“Just a saying, Ji,” Leo said, flipping Yuri off.

Chris and Eva insisted on cleaning up after breakfast and sent everyone away to pack.  Yuri returned to his room and began slinging clothing into his bag.  He was in the midst of searching under the bed for his favorite hairbrush when he heard the door open.

“That’s a sight I could get used to,” Otabek said, smacking Yuri’s ass when he reached him and grinning when he yelped, “What are you looking for?”

“Hairbrush,” Yuri revealed, “Get down here and help me.”

“I figured you’d want me on my hands and knees in a different way,” Otabek teased.

“God, what is with the sexual innuendos this morning?” Yuri asked, glaring at him.

“I have to rile my kitten up,” he said, chuckling before dodging Yuri’s hand.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

True to his word, Otabek helped Yuri search for the brush but found it under his pillow.  When Otabek lifted a brow and asked how it got there, Yuri said he had no clue and flung it in his bag.  After a quick once over, Yuri deemed he had all of his belongings and strode out of the room with bag in tow. 

Yuri thanked Chris and Eva for their hospitality on Viktor’s and Yuuri’s behalf as well as his own.  He had known them for years and recently started spending more time with them.  When they commented on his maturity, Yuri mentioned it was all due to winning the fight with his demons.

“Would it be alright if Beka and I came back one weekend?” Yuri asked, “You know, if you don’t sell the place?”

“Let me know and we’ll make it happen,” Chris said, giving him a quick hug and a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks again,” he said, “Have a safe trip on your way home.”

After hugs and handshakes, Yuri walked to the car, turning to take one final look at the hotel before climbing in.  Leo and Guang-Hong were already settled in the seat, Leo with a pillow over his head to block out the light.  Guang-Hong and Otabek were talking about sites Otabek was working at when Yuri got in, only pausing for Otabek to peck Yuri’s cheek.

“All set?” Otabek asked.

“Yep,” Yuri said.

“Everyone buckle up!”

“Did you hear that, Leo?” Yuri bellowed, “Buckle up!”

“You keep this up and I will make you walk home,” Otabek warned, narrowing his eyes before turning to back out of the parking spot.

“Ruin my fun.”

Yuri sat back and closed his eyes, drifting to a peaceful slumber within minutes.

 

* * *

 

Yuri dug around in the refrigerator and couldn’t find suitable ingredients for anything that resembled a meal.  He knew Otabek and Phichit lived the bachelor lifestyle to its fullest, but he found the state of their kitchen ridiculous.  Letting the door shut, Yuri stomped to the bedroom and flopped onto the mattress.

“We need to go grocery shopping,” Yuri declared.

“Why?” Otabek asked sleepily, “We have food.”

“You have hotdogs and some kind of cheese block that will probably last five hundred years,” he argued, “That’s not food. Come on.  You were talking about the chicken they had at the reception.  I’m sure I can make it even better.”

“Egotistical much?” Otabek asked jokingly.

“Nope, just that good,” Yuri teased back, kissing him quickly, “Come into the living room and we can make a list of what we need this week.”

“We?”

“Yep, we’re back to that summertime vacation, Beka,” Yuri said, smiling brightly, “You know how stoked I am?”

“Well, if you’re looking forward to it that much, I guess we’re going to be domestic as fuck.”

Yuri smiled and bounded from the bed, going into the living room and grabbing his phone.  He had been planning the time he’d stay with Otabek since his graduation and as the days neared, Yuri didn’t think he’d be able to contain his excitement.  He had laid awake many a night dreaming about everything he and Otabek could do now that they were a couple.  He wanted to prove to Otabek how much he loved him through actions, and taking care of him was the best way he would be able to express it.

“Can we get those snack cakes that come in the big box?” Otabek asked.

“Do you know how ba—” Yuri began, only to be left speechless.

It never amazed him how quickly words left him each time he saw Otabek’s bare chest.  He wanted to touch and kiss every expanse of exposed tan skin but knew it could lead to more intimate situations he wasn’t ready for yet.  Biting the inside of his cheek, he looked away to try to regain his composure.

“What’s the matter?” Otabek asked, sitting next to Yuri and pulling him against him, “Cat got your tongue?”

“You do this shit on purpose,” Yuri muttered, trying to keep his eyes on his phone’s screen, “And no, you aren’t getting those snack cakes.  They’re terrible for you.”

“I like to put something sweet in my lunches,” he said, frowning when Yuri shook his head, “I can’t take candy.  It’ll melt.”

“I’ll make you a cake and you can take a slice each day,” Yuri offered.

“Yura, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Otabek asked, pulling Yuri into his lap.

Otabek kissed Yuri, searched his emerald eyes and kissed him again.  The kiss held the most gratitude and love he could possibly express.  He knew Yuri always had his best interests at heart, but when his grandmother passed away that’s when he knew how much Yuri cared for him.  Though it had only been a few short weeks, Yuri’s need to nurture Otabek touched him even further.

“I think that’s my line,” Yuri whispered, brushing his lips against Otabek’s once more, “but seriously, I’ll make you a cake.  Just tell me what kind.  None of that mix shit either.”

Otabek laughed and went through the menu Yuri wanted to prepare that week.  He deemed it too much and scoffed when Yuri yelled at him, rolling his eyes when Yuri told him he was worth the best he could offer.  Otabek was fine with easy meals one could toss in the microwave while Yuri wanted to prepare three-course meals.

“I am not taking filet mignon in my lunch,” Otabek stated, drawing the line when Yuri mentioned steak.

“I never said filet mignon,” he argued, “I said ribeyes.”

“We have…” Otabek began, pulling out his wallet and going through the bills inside, “One hundred twenty dollars for groceries this week.”

“That’s hardly anything!” Yuri exclaimed, “I got seven hundred for graduation.  We can tap into—”

“No,” Otabek cut in, “We have one hundred twenty dollars.  Budget around that and I’m sure we can come up with some nice meals.”

“Killjoy,” Yuri muttered, pulling up a sales flyer from a local grocery store.

They spent the next hour scouring ads and arguing about meals, eventually compromising on a menu Yuri found barely passable.  Phichit had joined them during one of their most heated argument and had sided with Otabek, sympathetically telling Yuri they could have scallops on a special occasion. 

“You guys are no fun,” Yuri mumbled when they finished.

“Remember when you said you wanted to make this time just like the vacation years ago?” Otabek asked, “We had hamburgers and pizza that week.  That’s what I want.”

“I just wanted to make it special,” Yuri said, lifting his eyes and holding Otabek’s loving gaze.

“You are, Yura,” he said, assuring him, “Making toast for me is pretty damn special in my book.  Now let’s get going. All this talk of food has made me hungry.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed quickly and Otabek was saddened when he had to call it an early night.  The construction company he worked for had taken on a new contract and he had to be at work before the sun rose.  Saying goodnight, he rose from the couch only be stopped by a hand on his forearm.

“Kiss?” Yuri asked, puckering his lips.

Otabek chuckled and lowered his head, pecking Yuri’s lips in a loud, comical kiss.  He knew it had the anticipated effect when Yuri laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  Yuri was staying up a little longer to play a new game with Phichit and promised Otabek he’d join him after a few matches.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me playing?” Yuri asked.

“Not at all,” Otabek replied, smiling softly at him, “I don’t expect you to go to bed at eight, Yura.  Have fun.”

After nodding, Yuri kissed him once more and turned his attention back to the game.

Otabek had been asleep for a few hours when he felt the mattress sink next to him.  He was half-awake but conscious enough to wrap his arms around Yuri’s waist and pull him against him. Though they never took it beyond cuddling, Otabek wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“You smell good,” Otabek murmured.

“I took a shower and used the shampoo you like,” he explained.

“Who knew papaya could smell so wonderful?” Otabek asked, burying his face in the wet strands.

“Wait until you smell the fruit.  Now shut up.  You have about four hours before you have to get up for work,” Yuri advised.

Otabek nodded and closed his eyes, dreaming of a cloud of blond hair around him as he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The blaring of the alarm woke both up, Yuri cursing before putting the pillow over his head.  Otabek normally hit the snooze button as much as possible before winding up late for work, but he wanted to be considerate of Yuri and got up. 

He went through his morning routine rather quickly for being sleep deprived.  After gathering everything he would need for the day and the lunch Yuri packed him, Otabek went to the pantry to grab a toaster pastry but froze when he looked at the kitchen table.  On the surface was a bag of muffins, an apple and a bottle of water.  Picking up the letter in front of it, Otabek knew who it was from before he read it.

_I wanted to make sure you had a decent breakfast before you went to work.  I know you, so put the toaster pastries away.  I’ll text you when I wake up.  Have a good day and I’ll see you when you get home._

_Love you,  
Yuri_

Otabek smiled as he reread the note, warmth filling his body.  Besides Yuri, no one but his azhye had ever made him breakfast before his day began.  It made him feel like part of his grandmother was still with him, and while he missed her dearly, it didn’t sadden him.  It reminded him of all the good memories and was grateful he could keep them going with Yuri. 

Grabbing his breakfast from the table, Otabek strode toward the door but realized he had forgotten the most important part.  He walked down the hallway as quietly as possible and slowly opened the door to his room.  Sleeping on his side with his hair billowing around him, Otabek thought Yuri looked like an angel.  He hated to disturb him, but he wanted Yuri to know how much he meant to him.

“Yura,” he whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly, “Yura, wake up.”

“Huh?” Yuri mumbled, opening his eyes and focusing in front of him.

“I wanted to tell you thanks for the breakfast and do this,” Otabek stated, leaning down to give him several short kisses.

“Mmm,” Yuri said, stretching and wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, “I’ll forgive you for waking me up because of the kisses.  You don’t have to thank me.”

“Yeah, I do.  I love you, Yura,” he said quietly, kissing the tip of his nose, “I have to go, but we’ll do something when I get home.”

“How about we see how you are when you get home?” Yuri suggested, “Love you too.”

Otabek watched Yuri roll over and settle in to go back to sleep, admiring his lithe frame under the sheet.  He could watch him all day and never tire of it, but unfortunately time was against him that morning.  Only pausing at the doorway and looking at Yuri one last time, Otabek left for work.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were like the first.  Otabek would wake early in the morning to find some delicacy that Yuri had whipped up for him, one time being blown away by the mini quiches he found in the fridge.  He’d toil away at work and come home exhausted.  He wanted nothing more than a bath and a long nap until the minute he walked through the door and saw the smile on Yuri’s face.  After kisses and whispered words of how much they missed the other, Otabek would retreat for a much-needed shower while Yuri returned to making dinner.

Yuri surprised both Otabek and Phichit with the caliber of meals he made.  When they went grocery shopping, Otabek wondered how all the food they got would come together into something to eat but left it up to Yuri.  The day he came home and saw chicken cordon bleu with steamed asparagus waiting for him, Otabek embraced Yuri immediately and told him he had to move in posthaste.

If the food intrigued them, the state of their apartment while Yuri was there blew them away.  Yuri tackled a room each day save the bedrooms, spending hours organizing and cleaning it.  When minor repairs were needed he took care of them and made a list of things to bring up to the landlord next inspection.  Not only did he receive a kiss from Otabek, Phichit insisted on giving him a small kiss on the cheek for good measure, giggling when Yuri rolled his eyes but pointed at his cheek.

Evenings were spent playing video games or watching a movie.  One evening, Otabek got to choose the movie and immediately searched for one Yuri didn’t want to see.  He kept his mouth shut, however, not wanting to dishearten Otabek since he was excited about it.  Spending the next two hours watching it, Yuri counted his lucky stars when it was over.

“Wasn’t that great?” Otabek asked, sighing happily.

“It was alright,” Phichit said, “Kind of cliché.”

“It sucked,” Yuri chimed in, “I hate romance movies, Beka.  You know that.”

“It didn’t suck!”

Otabek tackled Yuri to the couch and slid in between his legs, tickling his sides until Yuri couldn’t breathe.  Beating on Otabek’s chest, Yuri tried to push him away to no avail.  Mustering up enough breath to speak, Yuri pounded on Otabek’s back.

“Get off me, fucker!” he shouted, “I can’t breathe.”

“You can breathe if you’re talking,” Otabek retorted.

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist, using all his strength to flip them off the couch.  They landed with a crash, but Yuri had the upper hand since he was straddling Otabek.  Leaning down and trapping Otabek’s hands with his own, he smirked at him.

“You’re an asshole,” Yuri said, leaning over and licking Otabek’s cheek.

“God, I hate it when you do that!” Otabek yelled, shoving the table away and rolling them over.

“Ok, children,” Phichit said, looking at them with a raised brow, “Someone is either going to break the furniture or we’re going to get a noise complaint.”

“One up, asshole,” Yuri said, lifting his head and licking Otabek’s other cheek.

“I swear you better sleep with one eye open tonight,” Otabek muttered, gathering Yuri closer and kissing him, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am,” Yuri said jokingly, laughing when Otabek scoffed.

“Fuck you.”

“When’s the wedding?  Can I be a best man?” Phichit asked.

“This weekend,” Otabek teased, “We’re moving in together tomorrow.”

“I’ll see if I can get the day off,” Phichit jested.

Yuri listened to Otabek and Phichit’s banter but began to tune it out.  They had discussed marriage and weddings a few months before Viktor and Yuuri wed, learning about what the other saw in their future.  They knew it was too early in their relationship to consider that step and even if it never happened with them, it was nice to talk about.  The week so far along with the thoughts of being with Otabek forever had Yuri craving a taste of what could be.  Excusing himself to the kitchen to clean up, Yuri pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick message.

 _Hey._  
Hope you two are having fun, like seriously.  
Is it alright if Beka and I stay at the house?  
Makka is too big for here now and Aya won’t stop using the couch as a scratching post.  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _As long as you behave and don’t destroy anything._  
_NO PARTIES EITHER!_  
_We’ll be home in five days and I want the house in the same state._  
_~V_

 _Thanks, man._  
It’ll look better than when you left it.  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

“Hey Beka?” Yuri asked, waiting for him to look up, “Want to stay at my place for the rest of the week?”

“What brought this on?” Otabek asked in confusion.

“Well, Aya is shredding the sofa and Makka is too big.  I won’t have to keep going home for stuff I need for dinner,” Yuri explained.

“What about me?” Phichit whined, winking at Yuri when he looked at him.

“You’re invited to stay too.”

“Nah, that’s lovebird time,” Phichit said, “I might come over for dinner though.”

Phichit bid them a good night and retired to his room minutes later.  Twiddling his thumbs, Yuri contemplated telling Otabek what was on his mind but felt like he was overreacting.  When he saw a hand on his own, Yuri knew he wouldn’t get out of it.

“What’s going on?” Otabek asked, “You’ve been off since Phichit and me were joking around about moving in and marriage.”

“It got me thinking,” Yuri said.

“Uh oh,” he joked.

“No, seriously,” Yuri began, “Have you ever thought what it would be like to move in together?”

“Well, yeah,” Otabek replied, “but it’s too soon and neither of us can afford our own place.”

“What if you moved in with me or I moved in here?” Yuri inquired.

“Yura, you do realize we’ve been dating for less than a month, right?” he asked, giving Yuri a sad smile when his shoulders drooped, “Why jinx it before it begins.  That’s a huge step.  How about we revisit this conversation in a year or so.”

“Why do you always have to be right?” Yuri questioned, “I just want everything now.”

“Yeah, patience has never been your strong suit.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri mumbled.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker,” Yuri growled, crawling into Otabek’s lap, “Can I at least stay over a bit more?”

“I don’t see why not,” Otabek stated, kissing Yuri when he smiled, “So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“At the crack of dawn,” Yuri said, cackling when Otabek rolled his eyes.

“My one day off and I’m getting up early,” he complained, “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

* * *

 

The day before Viktor and Yuuri were due home arrived and Yuri was saddened.  It was the last day Otabek would be spending with him.  The five days he stayed were heaven and they fell into a routine easily.  Otabek would go to work early in the morning with a homemade breakfast in hand along with his lunch.  Yuri woke not long after he left, perusing the ingredients in the kitchen to make the perfect meal that night.  Since he was back in his house, dinners had grown more extravagant along with his experimentation.  One night he discovered an uncommon combination of spices that went well with braised chicken.  When Otabek tried it, Yuri thought he’d be performing the Heimlich he scarfed it down so quickly.

The rest of the day was spent researching the cheapest places for Otabek to buy books for college, downloading syllabi for each of them and running everyday errands.  Yuri loved the domestic feel of his life at that moment and could see why Viktor clung to it with dear life.  Yuri found himself not wanting to trade it for the world.

When Otabek arrived from home, Yuri would shoo him to the bathroom for a shower and take care of his dirty dishes from breakfast and lunch.  Picking up the clothing Otabek left outside along with the towels from the day before, Yuri tossed them in the washer and set the timer.  He knew exactly how long Otabek’s showers lasted and timed the machine to start five minutes after Otabek got out lest the hot water ran out.  While waiting for dinner to finish, Yuri rubbed the achiness from Otabek’s muscles while he relayed his day to him.  He knew Otabek’s job was physically demanding, but listening to him talk about it in detail made him realize how intense it actually was.  Yuri vowed at that moment to give him a massage after every work day.

They chose to spend their last day with friends, Benji and Mirren tagging along.  Benji had informed Yuri that since he and Otabek were dating, he would marry Yuri’s neighbor, Lacey, instead.  He thought he would hurt Yuri’s feelings, but when he told Yuri he thought Lacey’s hair was prettier, Yuri burst into laughter.  After a nudge from Otabek, Yuri composed himself and assured Benji it was alright.

Wandering through the zoo was amusing with a toddler in tow.  Mirren could barely contain her excitement over seeing so many animals in one place and tried climbing out of her stroller several times.  After the seventeenth time she attempted to break free, Otabek lifted her out of the stroller and settled her on his shoulders, grinning at Yuri when Mirren squealed happily.

Benji and Yuri were particularly enraptured by the butterfly exhibit.  When they saw several of the insects flutter by in various colors, Yuri’s mouth fell slightly and he continued to watch them.  After telling Otabek they’d catch up with him and Mirren later, Yuri and Benji found a bench and sat in relative silence.

When Benji grew hungry, Yuri texted Otabek and asked him to meet them at the food court.  Yuri laughed when they turned the corner, seeing face paint on both of them.  Mirren was sporting the prismatic colors of a butterfly while Otabek had a bear snout and whiskers.  After promising to take Benji to the painting station once lunch was finished, they chose what to eat.  Benji insisted on a small pizza while Mirren wanted animal shaped chicken nuggets.  Muttering about highway robbery, Yuri paid the cashier and joined the others at the table.  They chatted about Benji’s days spent at daycare with his sister and the vacation Anthony wanted to take them on.  Yuri was impressed Anthony wanted to go to a theme park with young children but knew then Sasha had been blessed with the perfect husband.

The sun began to sink below the horizon when they decided to call it an evening.  They were meeting Emil, Leo and Guang-Hong at Pizza Castle along with Sasha and Anthony.  Otabek had warned Leo he would be in for a stern talk with Sasha which Leo accepted full responsibility for.

They arrived at the restaurant right after darkness fell and Yuri knew they wouldn’t be staying long.  The children were exhausted, but Yuri promised Benji they’d have pizza and play games for a couple hours.  Ushering everyone in, Yuri whistled loudly when he saw Sasha.

“Hey guys!” Sasha exclaimed, hugging Benji when he ran into her, “Did you have fun?”

“We went to the zoo, Mommy!” Benji shrieked excitedly, “I got to see the giraffes eight times!”

“Just eight, eh?” she asked, winking at Yuri before speaking to him, “Thanks for taking them.  Anthony and I got a lot of packing done.”

“When are you moving?” Yuri asked.

“Middle of July,” Sasha answered.

“Let me know what day.  I’ll round everyone up and we’ll get you guys taken care of,” Yuri stated.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Yuri,” she said, “Besides, we were going to hire movers.”

“No, you aren’t and I’m offering.”

“You’re just like your brother,” she mumbled before hugging him.

“I know, great isn’t it?” Yuri asked, smiling at her.

Looking over his shoulder when Sasha’s eyes narrowed, Yuri saw Leo and Guang-Hong enter the restaurant.  Leo looked extraordinarily uncomfortable and grimaced when he saw Sasha.  Approaching them, Leo nodded at everyone before speaking to Sasha.

“May I talk to you?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Watching the two walk to a corner next to the basketball hoops, Yuri watched them in interest. He had never seen Leo act mature enough to own up to one of his wrongdoings.  While he still lived carefreely, Leo was changing and Yuri thought it was for the better. 

“He’s going to get an ass chewing,” Yuri said.

“Why is someone going to chew his ass?” Guang-Hong asked, perplexed.

“It means he’s going to get yelled at, Ji,” Yuri explained, “I think you need to enroll in Yuri’s class of idioms.  You’ll be a pro in no time.”

“Sweet mother of god,” Otabek muttered, rolling his eyes.

“What?” he asked.

They were joined by Sasha and Leo moments later and all seemed resolved between the two.  Finding a table, everyone chatted about their days and the upcoming week.  Yuri didn’t let on that he was disappointed Otabek was going home the next day, but Otabek could tell.  When everyone departed to get tokens to play games, Otabek refused to move to let Yuri out.

“What’s going on in here?” Otabek asked, tapping Yuri’s head.

“Just have a lot on my mind,” he said, playing with the straw in his drink.

“Bullshit.  Talk to me.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Yuri said, waving his concern away.

“Talk to me,” Otabek repeated.

“I’m bummed you’re leaving.  We had a good thing this week and I’m going to miss it like hell,” Yuri confessed.

“I am too, Yura,” he said, “You know you can spend the night any time you want.  You can even bring Aya as long as you bring her scratching post.”

“Yeah, she kinda shredded your couch,” Yuri mused, chuckling when he remembered Phichit’s reaction.

“Just a little.”

“Beka, do you think we’ll eventually have it all the time?” Yuri inquired.

“You mean moving in together?” he asked, watching Yuri nod, “I’d like to think we will.”

“Can we keep that as a goal?” Yuri questioned.

“Sure, but let’s keep taking it slow.  I don’t want to rush us, Yura,” Otabek declared, “Now let’s enjoy the rest of the night and reflect on life when we get Yuuri’s car back.”

“Deal.”


	6. The Next Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's culinary school has begun, leaving him looking forward to the future.
> 
> Peeking through the window, Yuri saw the room was half full. His anxiety began anew, and Yuri knew he needed to calm down before going inside. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he called the number he used so many times each day.
> 
> _“Morning, gorgeous.”_
> 
> “I’m at school and freaking the fuck out,” Yuri said, “Talk to me.”
> 
> _“I wish you were lying next to me right now,”_ Otabek said.
> 
> “I wish I was too. Later tonight, yeah?” he asked.
> 
> _“Yep. I might even stay the night if you let me,”_ Otabek answered, _“I would like to take you to school for the rest of the week. We’ll be apart too much during the day.”_
> 
> “I’d like that.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a synchronized chapter with the last MbA: Married Life. If you read that one, some of the dialogue may seem familiar along with the scenes. This one is from Yuri's perspective, however.
> 
> No notes really. Just a little slice of Yuri's and Otabek's life. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The sun had barely peeked above the horizon when his eyes flew open.  Yuri didn’t want to be rushed on his first day of culinary school, so he changed the tone on his alarm clock.  When the blaring filled his room, he jolted awake.

“It’s too early for this shit,” he groaned.

Yawning loudly while he stretched, Yuri climbed out of bed moments later and began his daily routine.  He and Viktor had a talk the night before, and he expressed his anxiety about starting school.  Upon hearing them, Viktor insisted on driving him the first day which he was happy to accept.

Otabek not staying the night did not make him happy.

He hoped his boyfriend would spend the night to help ease his nerves, but Otabek declined.  He stated if he stayed at the house, he and Yuri would be up all night talking instead of resting.  Telling Yuri he needed as much sleep as he could get, Otabek promised to pick him up after classes the next day.  After a lingering kiss and a long hug, Otabek waved as he drove off on his motorcycle.

Though his stomach was churning, Yuri knew he needed to eat before his day officially began.  It was going to be a long and arduous day, and making breakfast would provide some distraction before he had to leave.  After entering the kitchen, he found the ingredients he’d need for French toast and set about making the meal. 

His mind was racing while he whipped the batter.  What if he bombed all his courses?  What if he wasn’t as good as everyone thought he was?  What if he realized cooking wasn’t what he wanted to do in life?  The doubts began to assail him one after another when his phone vibrated against the counter.

_Hey Yuri!_  
_I hope you have a terrific day!_  
_Let’s do something fun this weekend to celebrate._  
_HamsterKing_

Yuri smirked as he read the message from Phichit again.  His friend seemed to have a sixth sense when he was nervous or needed a pick-me-up, and this time was no different.  He quickly typed out a reply, thanking him for his thoughtfulness and agreeing to an outing that weekend.  Feeling better than he had thus far that morning, he went back to making breakfast.

His thoughts about the day were more cheerful as he finished the meal.  The smells were beginning to affect him, leaving him ravenous. By the time it was done, he wanted to eat before waking Viktor and Yuuri.

He walked down the hallway and stood outside their door.  He was grateful it was quiet inside the room.  Several times that summer he’d gone to rouse them only to hear passionate cries from behind the door.  Rolling his eyes each time, he’d retreat to his room and put his headphones on before blaring his current playlist.

“If you want breakfast,” he yelled, “get your ass out of bed!”

_“What did you make?”_ Viktor shouted.

“French toast.”

_“Be out in a minute!”_ Viktor exclaimed.

Yuri trudged back to the kitchen and grabbed a plate, dishing food onto it.  He had made a new syrup that morning, but the thought of eating it sounded revolting to him since his stomach started to turn again.  He began to wonder if he was going to make it through the day with his anxiety wreaking havoc on him.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was pleasant, and everyone had a friendly conversation before leaving for the day.  Yuri was excited about Benji and Mirren visiting that evening, but he didn’t know what condition he’d be in later.  Praying to a higher power for strength to make it, Yuri grabbed his bag and headed out the door after Viktor.

Viktor had offered to drive him that morning since Yuri had begun to grow worried the night before.  Relieved he accepted, Yuri climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Viktor to start the car.  Within minutes they were heading into the city, and Yuri’s edginess grew to new levels.

“Everything will be alright, Yuri,” Viktor said, resting his hand on Yuri’s bouncing leg.

“You don’t know that,” he retorted.

“I know you’re worried, but you haven’t even given it a try.  Let’s have this conversation in a month and see how you feel,” Viktor suggested, “Deep breaths.  I think a panic attack is the last thing you want this morning.”

“No shit,” Yuri agreed, inhaling deeply.

“I bet Aya will miss you while you’re gone.  It’s been a while since you’ve had to leave her alone,” he said.

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed, “She’ll probably sleep all day though.”

“Maybe she’ll shred your sheets while you’re gone,” Viktor teased.

“Teach me to leave her,” he said, chuckling, “She’s the boss.”

“She has Makka trained, that’s for sure,” Viktor said, “How’s Otabek doing?  You guys haven’t been around much lately.”

“Not when you’ve been awake,” he stated, “He’s doing good.  He has this week off since his last day at work was Friday.  He’s going to chill most of this week.  I bet he fucking sleeps all week.”

“Is some kitten jealous?” Viktor asked jokingly.

“Fuck off,” Yuri muttered, “I get more breaks than he does, so we’ll see who gets the last laugh.”

“Or nap,” Viktor added, smiling when he laughed, “I can’t wait for you to see the pictures we got framed.  They should be ready today.”

“I’m sure Otabek wouldn’t mind helping to hang them up if I ask him,” Yuri offered.

“Don’t sign him up when you’re not going to do anything,” he warned.

“I’ll help too,” Yuri declared, “I promise.”

They chatted on the rest of the ride there, only pausing so Yuri could read a text message from Otabek.  He was touched Otabek had woken early enough to wish him a good day and tell him that he loved him.  Even though he had offered to take him to school that morning, Yuri wanted him to enjoy his week off.

“See ya later, old man,” Yuri said, getting out of the car and slamming the door seconds later.

Looking at the building, Yuri took a deep breath and headed inside.  It was busier than when he had his tour, and he found it daunting.  The foyer was set up to help students find their classes along with people mingling through the crowd answering questions.  Yuri found it chaotic yet helpful at the same time, thinking it a completely different atmosphere than high school.

“Yuri!”

He turned when he heard his name, smiling when a middle-aged woman approached him.  Mrs. Adams was one of the counselors that helped get him into the school.  She was a cheerful go-getter whose bubbly personality infected everyone who crossed her path.  Deciding it was nice seeing a friendly face, Yuri went to greet her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Adams.  How are you today?” he asked.

“Fantastic! Are you looking forward to classes?” she inquired.

“Yes and no.  I’m a little nervous,” Yuri confessed.

“That’s normal,” the counselor assured him, “Let’s go find your first class.”

They chatted on the way to the classroom about the summer.  Mrs. Adams loved hearing about Viktor’s and Yuuri’s wedding, telling Yuri it sounded like a beautiful ceremony.  Yuri hung on every word she had about her backpacking trip around Italy.  Yuri was midsentence when she stopped and pointed at the door.

“Introduction to the Kitchen,” Mrs. Adams said, smiling brightly at him, “Have a pleasant day, Yuri.  If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Peeking through the window, Yuri saw the room was half full.  His anxiety began anew, and Yuri knew he needed to calm down before going inside.  Pulling his phone from his pocket, he called the number he used so many times each day.

_“Morning, gorgeous.”_

“I’m at school and freaking the fuck out,” Yuri said, “Talk to me.”

_“I wish you were lying next to me right now,”_ Otabek said.

“I wish I was too.  Later tonight, yeah?” he asked.

_“Yep.  I might even stay the night if you let me,”_ Otabek answered, _“I would like to take you to school for the rest of the week.  We’ll be apart too much during the day.”_

“I’d like that,” Yuri said, smiling softly, “What are you going to be up to today?”

_“Sleep, laundry, sleep some more before I pick you up,”_ he said.

“That’s not fair.  Fuck you,” Yuri growled.

_“You wish.”_

“Implied, motherfucker,” he said, “We’ll see who gets the last laugh every few months when you’re busting your ass during finals and I’m sleeping all day.”

_“Whatever,”_ Otabek said, his deep chuckle sending shivers up Yuri’s spine, _“When does your class start?”_

“In about three minutes,” Yuri told him, “I have to go.”

_“I know, sweetheart,”_ Otabek said quietly, _“The day will go by so quick that before you know it I’ll be there.  I love you.”_

“Love you too.  I’ll talk to you later,” he said, ending the call.

Counting to three before opening the door, Yuri entered the room and found a seat near the front.  He looked at the bundle of papers in front of him and read through what would be covered in the class that semester.  Only looking up when the din in the room disappeared, Yuri saw that the instructor had joined them and was waiting for their attention.

The man went over the syllabus and expectations of the class, and Yuri found it intriguing.  He seemed like a laidback person and would be quite approachable if he didn’t understand something.  The way he conducted the class set Yuri’s nerves at ease, and he felt the tension slowly flowing from him.

The rest of the class was spent with student introductions and why they came to culinary school.  Some explanations were amusing while others were heartfelt, but when Yuri admitted why he chose Williams, a hush fell over the room.

“Cooking is one of the few things I’m good at,” he started, “I feel safe when I cook, and I get positive feedback when I make something everyone enjoys. I’m not used to that, and I like it.”

The gentle smile the instructor gave him let him know he understood his answer and appreciated his honesty.  It was hard for him to open up, but Yuri felt better since he shared his reason for being there.  Nodding once to himself, he listened to the rest of his classmates’ stories.

His basic cooking class bored him to tears.  His instructor’s monotone voice threatened to put him to sleep, and he shook himself awake several times during the hour.  Going over the syllabus time and again was the only thing that kept him from sleeping.

The rest of the day was enjoyable for Yuri until he was paired up with his menu planning partner.  Yuri found him arrogant and boisterous.  He wanted to ask for a new partner but didn’t think it would be a good idea until he gave the guy a chance.  Trying to ignore him to the best of his ability, Yuri went through the list of supplies he’d need the next time class met.

He was mentally drained by the time Otabek picked him up from school.  Slinging his bag into the back, Yuri fell onto the passenger seat and closed his eyes.  He was enjoying the peace but opened his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“No kiss?” Otabek asked, smiling at him.

“Sorry,” Yuri replied, leaning over and giving him a languid kiss.

“Let’s try that again,” he said.

Adjusting in his seat so he was facing him, Otabek cupped Yuri’s cheeks with his hands and leaned forward.  He licked Yuri’s lower lip before softly nibbling on it, only pulling back to search Yuri’s eyes.  Seeing the green darken in them, Otabek crushed his lips against Yuri’s, savoring the moan that escaped him.  The kiss was passionate and Otabek gasped when Yuri grabbed the straps of his tank top, pulling him closer.  He wanted to feel Yuri’s body pressed against him for hours on end, but he needed to break for breath.

“Much better,” Otabek said, “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Yuri admitted, “The courses don’t seem that bad, but my meal planning partner does.”

“What’s up with them?”

“He’s loud and annoying,” Yuri declared, “The guy never shuts up.”

“Maybe you’ll get used to him,” Otabek said.

“I don’t think anyone could get used to JJ.  That’s his name,” Yuri explained, “Well, maybe his fiancée.  When he’s not talking about himself, he’s droning on and on about her.”

“Just give him a chance,” he suggested, “Who knows?  Maybe you’ll become friends.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

They decided to stop by a uniform store on the way to the house since Yuri needed specific clothing for a couple of his classes.  Most of the chef’s jackets swallowed him whole, and Otabek winced when Yuri learned he’d have to buy the smallest jacket available.  Yuri swallowed his pride and resigned himself to the fact that was the only one that fit him.

“Who cares if it’s made for a woman,” Otabek said, “You’re going to rock that jacket and look damn sexy doing so.”

“You’re insane if you think it’s sexy,” Yuri muttered, walking to the front of the store to pay for the items.

“You’d make a burlap sack look sexy,” Otabek said, giving Yuri a nod when he looked at him.

“Let’s not test that theory, okay?” Yuri asked.

“Deal.”

After teasing Yuri about needing a floppy hat, Otabek followed him to the cash register and paid for the items much to Yuri’s dismay.  They fought briefly about who would take care of the purchase, but Otabek won when he told him he had more money since he had funds left over from his grants.  Though Yuri relented, he said he’d pay him back somehow.

When they arrived at the house, they could hear loud banging along with childish shrieking.  Yuri grinned and opened the door, seeing Mirren smashing a toy nail with a plastic hammer on the coffee table.  Looking up, he saw Benji’s eyes brighten and a grin from ear to ear break out on his face.

“Go ahead,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “I know you’ve been waiting for them.”

Bracing himself before Benji toppled him over, Yuri hugged him when he reached him.  He’d missed his friend since he didn’t have much time recently.  He and Otabek learned the state fair would be in town that weekend and they wanted to take Benji and Mirren with them.  He hoped she’d give them permission, but Otabek made him promise not to say anything to Benji until they talked to Sasha.

While chatting with Yuuri, Viktor arrived home, scooping Mirren into his arms when he entered the house.  Yuri thought his reason for having so many pictures framed was lame, but he understood why he did it.  He only had one picture of himself and Otabek, but he cherished it more than any other photos he owned. 

Conversation turned to their respective days and Yuri listened intently but was bursting at the seams to share his.  It had been a fantastic day, one he’d always remember.  Granted there were a few things that didn’t please him, but overall he thoroughly enjoyed it.

“It was really good.  My instructors are nice, my classmates are kind.  My partner in meal planning is obnoxious, but hopefully I can ignore him,” Yuri said, “There was one thing that really sucked though.”

“What was it?” Yuuri asked.

“They won’t let me wear my gloves,” he stated, “I knew they wouldn’t because it’s a health hazard, but I hoped they might.”

“Are you going to be alright without them?” Viktor asked seriously.

“I have to be.  I don’t have a choice,” Yuri stated, “I just hope no one asks about my scars.”

Yuri listened to everyone talk until he announced he had to make dinner.  He planned on making katsudon that night since Hiroko had given him her recipe recently.  He was excited about sharing the new creation with everyone and hoped he would do the dish justice.

Otabek and Benji followed him into the kitchen and helped him gather the ingredients he would need.  He usually didn’t have help, and he found himself liking it.  His thoughts wandered to the dream he often had about him and Otabek living together.  He loved thinking about waking up to Otabek every morning and lazing in bed for hours, doing everyday chores with him, preparing meals just for the two of them.  Only coming to when fingers snapped in front of him, Yuri focused on the person in front of him.

“Where’d you go, space cadet?” Otabek asked.

“Just thinking,” he mumbled.

After everything he needed was on the counter, Yuri started dinner.  Otabek and Benji remained in the kitchen while he cooked and talked to him.  Benji told them about the class’s pet salamander, and how he couldn’t wait until it was his turn to bring it home for the weekend.  Yuri could feel his enthusiasm but didn’t know how Sasha would react.

Once dinner was finished, Yuri called Viktor and Yuuri into the kitchen.  Everyone gathered around the table and ate, Yuri basking in the praise bestowed upon him.  It wasn’t as magnificent as Hiroko’s cooking, but Yuuri told him it was very close.  The compliment from Yuuri meant more to him than he’d ever be able to express.

After they were done eating, Yuri led Otabek to his room.  He missed him terribly that day and needed alone time with him.  Shutting the door behind him, Yuri sauntered up to Otabek and wound his arms around his neck.  When Otabek’s arms found their way around Yuri’s waist and yanked him closer, Yuri gasped and grinned evilly.

“You don’t know how much I missed you,” Yuri said before kissing him.

The kiss was impatient and imparted how much Yuri hated being away from him.  The passion building in him set him ablaze and left him wanting more.  Pressing himself against Otabek, he knew he felt the same when he felt the slight bulge in his pants.

“I think I do,” Otabek said after ending the kiss, “Ignore the…well, you know.”

“Alright,” Yuri said, chuckling moments later, “A little more kissing and then Benji can come in?”

“I like the way you think, Plisetsky.”

They shared a few more kisses to make up for lost time before allowing Benji into the room.  The mood changed quickly when he entered, switching from sensual to jovial in a matter of seconds.   Benji had become very interested in video games lately, and Sasha bought him a handheld system.  He brought it over hoping Yuri and Otabek would play a racing game he loved with him.  They quickly agreed, and Yuri dug his system from the nightstand drawer before syncing it with Benji’s.

They had played a few matches when Viktor knocked on the door and told Benji that Yuuri started a movie.  Viktor laughed when Benji barreled past him after hearing the title.  Deciding to join everyone, Yuri and Otabek went to into the living room.

A knock on the door sounded just as the movie ended, and Yuri went to answer the door.  When he opened it, he saw a frazzled Sasha.  He knew the day had been trying on her as well when he heard Viktor talk about his day.  Deciding to mess with her, Yuri tried to keep his face neutral.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he said, bracing for a smack on his shoulder.

“Just me?” Sasha asked, pushing him playfully, “I’ll show you just me.”

“I’m just messing with you,” Yuri said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, “How was kidless time?”

“Heaven,” she professed, “You guys spoil me rotten.”

“How would you like to be spoiled rotten this Saturday as well?”

Yuri told her about the fair in town that weekend and that he and Otabek would love to take the kids with them.  She listened to Yuri’s plan and told him she didn’t foresee a problem with it but wanted to talk to Anthony first.  After telling her he understood, Yuri fell onto the couch in between Viktor and Benji.

“Hey!” Benji exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yuri said dramatically, “I didn’t see you there.”

“My turn!” Benji yelled, bouncing up and landing on Yuri moments later.

When Viktor told them to take the roughhousing off the couch, Yuri and Benji fell onto the floor and wrestled.  Mirren joined them minutes later and Otabek soon after.  He loved playing with the kids and knew they needed some of their energy expended before they went home.  Lifting Mirren into the air, Yuri stuck his tongue out at her as she giggled.

It had grown dark when Sasha finally announced it was time for them to go home.  After hugs and promises to see each other soon, Yuri waved at them as they left.  He enjoyed the time with their guests, but there was one whose company he craved more at that moment.

“Follow me,” he said to Otabek as he got to his feet.

 

* * *

 

“I’m thinking about getting a new drawing tablet.”

Yuri and Otabek laid in bed, the room plunged into darkness.  Yuri invited Otabek to stay the night after permission from Viktor, and he was over the moon.  He wanted Otabek to spend the night all week with him but knew he’d have to talk to Viktor about it.  Deciding to keep it to himself until he could chat with his brother, Yuri listened to Otabek while tracing the chiseled lines on his chest.

“Why?  Didn’t you just get one?”

“I’ve had this one for three years now and it’s a piece of junk,” Otabek stated, “I’m thinking about getting one of those high-end ones.  I found one on sale for seven hundred dollars.”

“That’s all?” Yuri teased, “Are you sure you want to spend that much on it?  You’re not going to have a lot of money left if you keep this up.”

“If I get it now, it’ll last my entire college career,” he explained, “That and Phichit talked to me about art tutoring.  He mentioned it to me about it after he saw a flier at the library.  I’m thinking about trying it out.”

“That’s a good idea,” Yuri agreed, “Just don’t get so busy we don’t have time for each other.”

“I promise, but you have to do the same.”

“Promise,” Yuri whispered, lifting his head to give Otabek a kiss, “What else do you have to do?”

“I have to pick up my textbooks at the bookstore and get a new backpack.  I’m thinking about going to campus on Friday to find my classrooms.  I don’t want to get lost on the first day,” Otabek said.

“I think that’s a great idea.  Can I come with you?” Yuri asked, “I have Friday off.”

“I’d love for you to come along.  We can make a day out of it,” he answered, “I’ll even take you out for lunch.  All you can eat buffet.”

“You know the way to my heart,” Yuri teased.

He listened to Otabek ramble about everything he wanted to do before next Monday, and his voice was lulling him to sleep.  His day had been busy yet pleasant, and it was ending perfectly.  He had his family, he had the love of his life laying next to him.  Closing his eyes, Yuri drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Otabek looked down when Yuri became quiet, smiling when he saw he had lost his battle with consciousness.  He knew Yuri’s day had been hectic and couldn’t blame him for falling asleep on him.  Watching him for a few moments, Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead before closing his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

“Night, Yura,” he whispered, “I love you.”

 


	7. Blank Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's first day of college has rolled around and he's more determined than ever.
> 
> “Have a good day and text me if you need a pick me up,” Yuri said, leaning over and kissing Otabek, “I remember the first day of my junior year and you weren’t there.”
> 
> “I’ll text you throughout the day anyway,” he said, returning the kiss, “You better get going or you’re going to be late.”
> 
> He waited for Yuri to shut the door and wave before driving away. He wouldn’t admit it to Yuri, but he was a nervous wreck. It had been two years since he’d been to school and didn’t know how well he would do. Most of his classes were required for his degree though they had nothing to do with it. He thought momentarily about the art school he had turned down, but knew he was happier with this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile coming, but it's Otabek's first day of college. I've been waiting to write this because it sets up so much for the remainder of the story. 
> 
> This chapter is all about Otabek and his day. It's also vaguely about his love for Yuri, but you'll see it when you get to those parts. I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Otabek was glad to be home.  The shopping trip for last minute school supplies had worn him out.  He wasn’t the only one waiting until the final moment to prepare, however.  Otabek had run into several college-age students readying to move into dorms or stocking up on materials they would need.

He situated the bags in one hand while digging his keys out of his pocket, almost tripping over a box laying in front of the door.  Tilting his head in interest, Otabek grinned when he saw his name on the address label.

“Yes!” he exclaimed happily.

After he opened the door and set the bags down, Otabek picked the package up and went inside.  He had been waiting for the delivery for a few days and was thrilled it had arrived.  Even though Phichit had harassed him for spending the extra money on express shipping, Otabek deemed it worth it.

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket when it vibrated, Otabek realized he had to leave to pick Yuri up.  He made a promise to his boyfriend to pick him up each afternoon so they’d have time to spend together.  Sighing as he set the box on the coffee table, Otabek headed back out, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

“If this guy keeps his shit up,” Yuri began, “I’m going to stab him.”

“Who?  JJ?” Otabek asked, glancing at him before merging with traffic.

“Who else is the fucking bane of my existence right now? I have never met a more obnoxious prick in my life,” he grumbled.

“Give him a chance.  He may not be all that bad,” Otabek suggested.

“You don’t have to work with the jackass,” Yuri complained.

“Give him a little more time,” Otabek cajoled, “He may surprise you.”

“I highly doubt that,” he stated, “Hey, let’s go back to your place.  I’ll make anything you want for dinner.  You know, as congratulations for getting your ass back to school.  I’m so fucking proud of you that you followed through on your plan.”

“Did you think I was going to ditch it?” Otabek asked, looking at him briefly, “This is important to me.  I am going to get my degree.”

Yuri smiled and stared out the window, listening to Otabek talk about all the purchases he had made that day.  He was relieved he wouldn’t have to worry about Otabek’s financial situation while he was going to school since he received extra money from his grants.  When Otabek touched on the package that was delivered that afternoon, Yuri looked at him.

“Is it what you’ve been waiting for?” Yuri inquired, grinning when Otabek nodded, “I know what you’re doing for the rest of the night.”

“Just part of it,” he answered, “I have to spend some quality time with my boyfriend since we’re both going to be busy.”

“What classes are you taking again?”

Otabek went through his schedule and the times for each class.  Yuri was bummed they’d be spending most of the day apart, but they made a promise to see each other every afternoon.  When Yuri offered to help him study for tests, Otabek’s brow lifted and wondered how much help Yuri would truly be but told him he’d love the moral support. 

Finally deciding on a meal Otabek had been craving lately, they made a brief stop at a grocery store for ingredients.  Yuri demanded to pay since Otabek was on a fixed budget until the next semester rolled around.  Yuri was still working for Yuuri as time allowed, so he informed Otabek he’d be paying for their outings.  Even though most of their dates would be spent at one home or another, Yuri liked to know Otabek was taken care of.

The drive back to the apartment was spent with Yuri sharing his excitement of actually holding a truffle in his hands.  Otabek knew it was an ingredient that Yuri had yearned to work with, and he was happy he actually got the chance.  When they reached the parking garage, Yuri was still rambling about the dessert he made with it.

“I’d love to try it sometime,” Otabek said as he got out of the car.

“Dude, do you know how much those things cost?” Yuri asked.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“They’re the most expensive food in the world.  If I get a chance to make something out of one again, I’ll try to bring it home,” Yuri offered.

“Thanks,” Otabek said, smiling as he pulled Yuri closer to him.

They walked hand-in-hand until they reached the apartment, Otabek holding the door for Yuri.  Heading for the kitchen, Yuri placed the grocery bags on the counter before returning to the living room.  He wanted to watch Otabek’s face when he opened his package.

“Well,” Yuri said, “open it.”

“I just can’t believe I actually got one,” Otabek said, staring at the box.

“Open it,” he repeated.

Otabek nodded and dug out some scissors from the end table’s drawer.  Once he found a pair, he opened the box and pulled a smaller one from inside.  Grinning as he looked at the picture, Otabek looked up at Yuri moments later.

“Congratulations, you got your new tablet,” Yuri said, sitting next to him and giving him a kiss.

“Do you mind if I doodle while you’re making dinner?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Yuri replied.

Yuri made his way into the kitchen with Otabek following close behind with tablet and laptop in hand.  He was excited to try the device out and wondered how different it would be working with a top-of-the-line drawing tablet. 

Setting up his laptop on the kitchen table, Otabek listened to Yuri tell him how Viktor and Yuuri were doing.  He explained how much time they’d been spending filling out adoption paperwork.  While he had been told it was a long process, Otabek was elated for his friends. 

Once his equipment was finally ready, Otabek played around with different drawings until he got the hang of how it reacted.  He closed his eyes and thought about something he’d like to work on, but came up with nothing.  Staring at the blank slate in front of him, he looked up when Yuri got his attention.

  
“Do you want rosemary in it?” Yuri asked.

“Um…yeah, sure,” Otabek replied, his eyes sweeping down Yuri’s body when he turned around.

He looked back at the tablet and instantly thought of what he wanted to draw. His sketching proved to be much easier than ever before, and Otabek found himself happy he ordered the device.  Once the sketching was completed, Otabek took a moment to admire his work.

“What are you drawing?” Yuri asked, his attention still focused on chopping vegetables.

“You,” Otabek said.

Yuri turned around and washed his hands before joining him at the table.  Once he reached it, Otabek slowly spun the laptop around so he could see it.  Gasping in amazement, Yuri was astounded that Otabek could achieve such a high-quality drawing after a short period of time. 

“That’s just…wow,” Yuri said quietly.

“I really like this tablet,” Otabek confessed, smiling when Yuri looked at him, “You like?”

“I love,” Yuri said, leaning over the table to kiss him, “I think that’s your best one yet.”

“It’s the subject matter,” he teased.

“Nah, definitely the tablet.”

“Hey now!” Otabek exclaimed.

“And the artist,” Yuri added, winking at him before returning to the stove, “You’re really talented, you know that?”

“I’m ok,” he answered.

“That’s more than ‘ok,’ that’s fucking beautiful.  Not because it’s me, but because of how close to real you made it.  I can’t wait to see it when it’s done,” Yuri explained, smiling when Otabek nodded.

“You’ll be the first,” he promised before going back to the drawing.

 

* * *

 

“Have a good day and text me if you need a pick me up,” Yuri said, leaning over and kissing Otabek, “I remember the first day of my junior year and you weren’t there.”

“I’ll text you throughout the day anyway,” he said, returning the kiss, “You better get going or you’re going to be late.”

He waited for Yuri to shut the door and wave before driving away.  He wouldn’t admit it to Yuri, but he was a nervous wreck.  It had been two years since he’d been to school and didn’t know how well he would do.  Most of his classes were required for his degree though they had nothing to do with it.  He thought momentarily about the art school he had turned down, but knew he was happier with this path.

_Yuri’s here._

Traffic into the university was atrocious, Otabek glad he chose not to go home after taking Yuri to the culinary school.  His orientation leader warned the group he was in how unorganized the campus would be until the student body got into the swing of things, and Otabek now knew what he meant. 

After almost getting hit three times and people darting in front of his car, Otabek found a parking spot thirty minutes before his first class was set to start.  Cursing that it was on the other side of campus, Otabek broke out into a jog to make it in time.  He was nearly out of breath after the jaunt and climbing three flights of stairs, but he walked in the door ten minutes early.

His first class of the day bored him but had him thinking about Yuri.  He chose to start his day with world history and while the professor tried her best to make things interesting, Otabek’s thoughts drifted to his boyfriend.  He remembered the first time they talked.  Otabek had woken him up and they found they had gaming in common.  One thing led to another and they formed a steadfast friendship.  Though he was convinced at the time they’d never be more than friends, Otabek thanked his lucky stars he could call him his boyfriend.

He paid attention to the instructor when laughter broke out in the room and he soon found out why.  Their assignment of finding a song that had historical meaning was unorthodox but relevant to the age of the class.  Smirking to himself, Otabek headed to his next class.

His art design fundamentals class was the only one that intrigued him that semester and he rushed to the room.  He wanted to be noticed by the faculty of the department as not only a hard and talented worker but one worthy of scholarships in the future.  Taking a seat near the front of the room, he nodded at the redheaded woman next to him.

The instructor arrived ten minutes late with sincere apologies.  Otabek enjoyed the time though it was cut short that session.  Their professor introduced herself as Lilia Baranovskya and went over the syllabus along with the work she expected during the semester.  Otabek found it elementary and while it wouldn’t be challenging, he’d give it his all to try and impress his professor.

Class ended and he was gathering his belongings when the woman next to him dropped her pen.  Bending over to pick it up, Otabek smiled and handed it to her.  After a grin of her own, the woman held out her hand.

“Mila Babicheva,” she said, shaking Otabek’s hand when he placed it in hers.

“Otabek Altin,” he said, “Pleased to meet you.”

“First year?” Mila questioned.

“Is it that obvious?”

“You have that sparkle in your eye that screams ‘I’m a freshman!’” she teased, “Where are you headed next?”

“Calculus, though I think it’s a waste of time,” Otabek grumbled.

“What’s your major?” she asked.

“Digital design and animation,” he revealed, “Yours?”

“Modern dance,” Mila said, “I’m using this for a fine arts credit that doesn’t pertain to dance.  Damn requirements.”

“I know what you mean,” Otabek murmured.

They continued to chat as they left the building and crossed the courtyard.  Otabek learned that Mila was trained in ballet but wanted to teach modern dancing at a nearby prestigious art and music school.  Otabek reached the math building and wished her a good day before disappearing inside.

The rest of his day crept by slowly.  The only thing that got him through it was the texts from Yuri.  He explained how his day was going and sent pictures of the souffle he made.  When Otabek said it looked mouthwatering, Yuri promised he’d make it for him soon.  He was eating the lunch Yuri packed for him when his phone notified him of a new message.

 _I made something for you._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Are you going to give me a hint?  
_ _O_

 _It’s food.  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Smartass._  
_I forgot how draining school is._  
_I’m ready for a nap._  
_O_

 _Pick me up, eat your food and we’ll both take a nap._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _You want to go to your place or mine after school?_  
_I already have an assignment._  
_O_

 _My house.  
Gotta go.  Lab time.  
Love you._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_Ditto, babe.  
O_

Taking the apple to finish on the walk to his science class, Otabek was looking forward to the remainder of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was waiting on the curbside when Otabek pulled up.  Opening the door, Yuri climbed into the car and handed him a plastic container.  Otabek opened it, his eyes widening when they fell upon a pastry.

“It’s an apple dumpling,” Yuri said, “I know how much you love apples and I figured you might like it.”

Though it was covered with a caramel sauce, Otabek lifted it with his fingers and took a bite.  He closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation when the flavors burst along his taste buds.  He had tried several of Yuri’s creations, but this was his best attempt yet.

“This is so good,” Otabek mumbled, “I love it.”

“I see this.  Do you even taste it?  You’ve practically inhaled the entire thing,” Yuri joked, laughing when Otabek gestured for a water bottle.

“Please make this again,” Otabek requested.

Yuri agreed with a chuckle.  The ride to his house was filled with Otabek’s love of the dessert along with the highlights of his day.  Yuri’s pride in Otabek grew as he continued talking.  He could easily have stayed in construction for the rest of his life, but he chose to make the difficult jump of returning to school a couple of years after graduation. 

“Mila strikes me as a little crazy,” Otabek said, “She has this spunky aura about her.”

“I guess you’ll find out,” Yuri said, “Hopefully she isn’t bad as JJ.”

“Speaking of, how did it go today?”

Yuri didn’t speak until Otabek parked the car, getting out moments later.  Once he was out of the vehicle, he divulged JJ wasn’t that bad that day, but he wasn’t holding his breath.  He figured he’d be back to his usual asshole self before he could blink.  Otabek wasn’t amused.

Viktor and Yuuri were lounging on the couch when they walked through the door.  Otabek sat in the chair across from them and asked how progress with their adoption paperwork was going, but nothing new had occurred since they talked last.  When Yuri announced he was going to make dinner, Viktor interceded.

“You’re going to get burnt out if you cook at school and then make dinner every night,” Viktor stated.

“This is a special day,” Yuri argued, “It was Beka’s first day of college and he made it through with flying colors.”

“It was just a day, Yura,” Otabek said, rolling his eyes when Yuri glared at him.

“Like I said, special day.”

Yuri disappeared into the kitchen moments later.  Otabek excused himself, grabbed his backpack and headed to the kitchen.  Yuri was scanning the refrigerator for ingredients when Otabek entered.  Taking a seat at the table, Otabek dug out his laptop and tablet, prepared to doodle while Yuri made dinner.

“What do you want to eat?” Yuri inquired.

“How about toaster pastries?” Otabek asked, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh.

“I’ll give you a toaster pastry upside your head, jackass,” he muttered, “I still don’t see how you eat that shit.”

“Very easily.  Whatever you make is fine with me,” Otabek declared.

“Ribeyes it is then.”

“That’s too much, Yura,” he disputed, “How about chicken or something like that?”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.  What about that lemon Dijon chicken you liked so much?” Yuri asked, nodding when Otabek agreed, “Now tell me about your art professor.  She sounds like a witch.”

“She’s not that bad.”

Otabek went through every detail of the class while he drew on the tablet.  As the fragrance of dinner wafted through the air, he neared the completion of his drawing.  Yuri finished plating the meal when he placed the dishes on the table, walking over to Otabek to see how he was progressing.

“I’m done with it,” Otabek said, looking at the screen of the laptop, “What do you think?”

“That’s magnificent,” he said, “I think it’s your best drawing yet.”

“You know what I think?” Otabek asked.

“What?” Yuri replied with a question of his own.

“I think the best is yet to come,” he said, pulling Yuri down for a sweet kiss.

 


	8. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Otabek's family visiting, Yuri figures out that Otabek omitted something very important.
> 
>  
> 
> “I know, but I’m sure you’ll pick up where you left off. Just try your best,” he suggested, “Do you want me to go with you to the airport?”
> 
> “No!” Otabek exclaimed suddenly, wincing when Yuri raised a brow, “No. They’re going to be in really early and I know what a crabass you are then.”
> 
> “I don’t mind, Beka.”
> 
> “It’ll be ok. I’ll pick you up after they’re settled in and we figure out what we’re going to do,” Otabek assured him.
> 
> “Alright, if you’re sure,” Yuri said, confused by Otabek’s refusal, “Let me know if you need me to do anything, ok?”
> 
> “I will,” he replied, “but I think we have everything covered.”
> 
> Otabek ended the conversation by tugging on Yuri’s hand, urging him to follow. Yuri hadn’t seen Otabek act this way before and it worried him. He didn’t want to bring it up on the eve of his family’s visit, but he knew he would have to soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unlike any chapter that's been in this fic so far. It's very slightly angsty, but sets up for future chapters as well. There aren't any notes to it, just some feeling. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Hey lameass,” Yuri grumbled upon hearing a loud vibration in the room, “Someone’s calling you.”

Otabek disentangled himself from Yuri and rolled onto his side, picking up the offending device and looking at the screen.  A familiar number that he hadn’t expected to see was on the display.  His eyes darted to the current time and he groaned when he saw how early it was.

“Morning, Mom,” Otabek said gruffly in Kazakh.

 _“Good morning, Son,”_ she replied, _“I haven’t spoken with you in a while and I wanted to see how you were doing.”_

“I’m fine.  School started,” he said, looking down and smiling when he saw Yuri had gone back to sleep.

_“I’m so happy you went back.  Tell me about it.”_

Otabek spoke of his classes and the people he had met but leaving out the finer details since the call was on his mother’s dime.  She had been doing better since returning to Almaty, but Otabek knew she still had to watch her finances.  Even though their relationship was strained since she  left the country, they both agreed to try to repair it.

“That’s pretty much it,” Otabek concluded.

 _“How is Yuri?”_ she questioned.

“He’s doing well.  He started culinary school a few weeks before I went back.  He’s enjoying it a lot,” he answered.

 _“That’s wonderful to hear,”_ his mother said, _“Listen, there’s a reason I called.  Araily is taking some time off work next month and we’d love to bring Marala to visit.”_

“Really?” Otabek asked, sitting upright suddenly and dislodging Yuri from his peaceful slumber.

“God, fucker!” Yuri yelled, glaring at Otabek when he clamped a hand over his mouth.

“You’re really coming to visit?” Otabek repeated, mouthing to Yuri to go back to sleep.

 _“Yes, Son.  Think about it and let me know if it’s something you’d like to do.  You could meet your niece,”_ she said.

“I’d like that,” he confessed, “Let me know when you can.  I’ll talk to Phichit about you staying here, but I don’t see it being a problem.”

After talking a few moments longer, Otabek wished his mother a good day and pressed the end button on his phone.  While he didn’t like being up that early on the weekend, his spirits were soaring with the thought of seeing his family again.  He hadn’t seen his mother in two years, his sister even longer.  The three being together along with the newest member of the family filled his heart with joy. 

Easing himself back onto the mattress, Otabek gathered Yuri into his arms and nuzzled his neck gently.  It was always a toss-up as to how Yuri would wake up each morning, but Otabek thought he’d forgive him once he heard the great news.

“Yura,” he said quietly, “Yura.”

“Haven’t I already been woken up enough for one morning?” Yuri grouched.

“Mom and Araily are bringing Marala for a visit,” Otabek informed him, “They’re planning for next month.”

Yuri’s eyes flew open and he rolled over to face Otabek, giving him a half smile.  He knew it had been trying on both Otabek’s and his mother’s parts to reforge their relationship, but a visit would cement it.  Taking Otabek’s face in his hands, he rubbed the tip of his nose against Otabek’s.

“That’s the best fucking thing I’ve heard all week,” Yuri said quietly.

“Me too, but way to ruin a moment.”

“Hey, take what you can,” Yuri teased.

“I might have enough romance to fill an hour if I’m lucky,” Otabek joked back.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled, straddling Otabek seconds later.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you told your mom yet?”

Otabek glanced at Phichit and sighed.  It was the day before they were set to arrive and Otabek was a nervous wreck.  Not only was he cramming for midterms, but the visit along with spending time with Yuri was wearing him thin.  To top it all off, Phichit’s question brought back the nagging feeling he’d felt since his mother first called.

“Not yet,” he replied, “I don’t know how.”

“Just get it out,” Phichit instructed, “’Hey Mom, great to see you. By the way, Yuri and I are dating.’”

“It’s not that simple,” Otabek said, flopping back onto the couch, “My mom was raised in a strict religious family.  They aren’t exactly known for being tolerant.”

“I think we learned from Yuri’s mother that you don’t need approval,” Phichit reminded him gently.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Just tell her.  It’s the right thing to do,” Phichit said, “The sooner, the better also.”

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Otabek agreed.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, Yuri ambling into the room moments later.  He and Yuri had made plans to spend the evening together since their time alone would be limited for the next week.  Getting up to greet him, Otabek kissed Yuri when he caught up with him.

“What’s with all the frowny faces when I walked in?” Yuri questioned, looking between Otabek and Phichit.

“Just getting ready for a toddler,” Phichit said suddenly, Otabek giving him a look of thanks.

“Yeah, that’s going to be fun.  We should bring Mirren over and they can wear each other out,” Yuri suggested.

“You ready?” Otabek asked, grabbing his jacket out of the closet.

“Am I ever,” he replied, grinning wickedly at him before giving him a kiss, “I missed you.”

“You saw me this morning,” Otabek stated, arching a brow.

“Still doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.  Let’s go.  You’re paying,” Yuri declared.

“Sometimes I feel like you keep me around for my money,” Otabek grumbled, winking at Yuri seconds later.

“I keep you around for your body too,” he joked, waltzing out into the hallway to leave Otabek and Phichit alone.

“Tell them,” Phichit urged.

“Yeah, I will.”

 

* * *

 

“I have to say, that was a really good movie,” Yuri said, nudging Otabek with his shoulder, “What’s on your mind?  You’ve been quiet most of the night.”

“Just nervous about my family visiting,” Otabek confessed, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen them.”

“I know, but I’m sure you’ll pick up where you left off.  Just try your best,” he suggested, “Do you want me to go with you to the airport?”

“No!” Otabek exclaimed suddenly, wincing when Yuri raised a brow, “No.  They’re going to be in really early and I know what a crabass you are then.”

“I don’t mind, Beka.”

“It’ll be ok.  I’ll pick you up after they’re settled in and we figure out what we’re going to do,” Otabek assured him.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Yuri said, confused by Otabek’s refusal, “Let me know if you need me to do anything, ok?”

“I will,” he replied, “but I think we have everything covered.”

Otabek ended the conversation by tugging on Yuri’s hand, urging him to follow.  Yuri hadn’t seen Otabek act this way before and it worried him.  He didn’t want to bring it up on the eve of his family’s visit, but he knew he would have to soon.

 

* * *

 

Yuri could hear the noise from Phichit’s and Otabek’s apartment the minute he walked into the hallway.  It sounded like everyone was having a good time and it made Yuri smile.  Otabek had been concerned that things would be tense between him and his mother.  After words of optimism from Yuri, Otabek agreed it wouldn’t be as bad as he expected.

He knocked on the door but realized quickly no one had heard it.  Banging on the door with his fist, Yuri grinned when Otabek opened it.  Leaning in for a kiss, Yuri was flabbergasted when Otabek dodged him and stepped back.  He had never declined a kiss from him before and wondered what caused him to do so now.  Thinking maybe Otabek wasn’t comfortable with displaying affection in front of his family, he let it slide.

Once he sat next to Otabek and scooted closer, Yuri knew something was wrong when Otabek slid to the other end of the couch.  He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone.  Tamping down his confusion, Yuri chose to keep Marala entertained while the other family members spoke in Kazakh.

Phichit arrived around an hour later with take-out from the restaurant, and Yuri was more baffled than ever.  It seemed that Otabek was going out of his way to act civil to him yet nothing more.  He didn’t want to bring up his bizarre behavior in front of Otabek’s family, but he had to know what was going on.

“Otabek, let’s get dinner for everyone,” Yuri said, jerking his head toward the small kitchen.

Otabek followed and when he turned the corner, Yuri tugged on his arm and pulled him behind the divider separating the rooms.  Yuri fought to control his sadness and encroaching anger, so he counted to five before he started speaking.

“What’s going on, Beka?” he asked in a hushed voice, “You spurn my kisses, you don’t want to be seen sitting next to me.  What gives?”

“Nothing,” Otabek said, his eyes looking everywhere but meeting Yuri’s gaze.

“Bullshit.  I know you better than that,” Yuri grumbled, “What is going on?”

“It’s the PDA thing,” Otabek began, glaring at Yuri when he flicked his forehead.

“It’s never bothered you before, and if they know we’re dating…” Yuri said, pausing when Otabek’s eyes met his with a startling flash, “They don’t know.  Do they?”

Yuri waited for him to answer, but Otabek just sighed and leaned on the counter.  He could tell Otabek was trying to find the right words to say, but Yuri hurt too much to wait.  Stomping into the living room, Yuri gathered his belongings and headed for the door.  Otabek followed close behind, grabbing his arm before he exited the apartment.

“Yuri, I just haven’t found—” Otabek started before he was cut off.

“Are you ashamed to be dating me, Beka?” Yuri asked as irrationality set in.

“No, that’s not it,” he said, voice rising from frustration.

“Then what is it?  I thought we agreed to be open with our communication.  Not telling your mom is a pretty big fuck up.  If you can’t tell her, why are we even dating?” Yuri inquired, “I’m outta here.  Tell her and I’ll think about coming back.”

The door slamming in Otabek’s face brought him back to the reality of how badly he had messed up.  Sighing sadly, he returned to the couch and hung his head in his hands.  Marala thought he was playing hide-and-seek, so he tried to amuse her but was in no mood.

“Son, what’s wrong?” his mother asked.

“Just an argument.  Everything will be alright,” Otabek said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

As he listened to the others talk and how his mother’s limited English improved, Otabek sincerely hoped everything would be alright between himself and Yuri.

 

* * *

 

Yuri stayed away for three days while Otabek contemplated breaking the news to his mother.  She asked several times when they’d see him, but he didn’t have any answers.  Otabek knew he messed up horrendously and while he wanted to fix it with Yuri, he was afraid of his mother’s response.  No matter where his thoughts went, he was convinced he’d lose a loved one no matter the outcome.

“Son,” his mother said, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Mom,” Otabek said, smiling weakly at her, “Nothing’s going on.”

“Otabek,” she started, “You do realize you’re talking to your mother.  What’s the matter?  Why isn’t Yuri visiting?”

Otabek knew his mother would put it together soon as to why Yuri stayed away, and he dreaded explaining to her the reason.  Swallowing his pride and anxiety, Otabek mustered the courage to finally tell her.

“Mom, there’s something you need to know,” he said.

“Alright.  You know you can tell me anything.”

“You know how Yuri and I were the best of friends for the longest time?” Otabek asked, continuing when she nodded, “That…changed when he graduated.”

“Oh no, you aren’t best friends any longer?” she questioned sadly.

“Oh we are, but we’re more than friends now,” Otabek answered.

“Ok,” she said hesitantly.

“We’re dating, Mom.  I love him with all my heart and want my future in his,” Otabek blurted, feeling his heart race as he waited on his mother’s response.

“Well,” she said finally, “This isn’t what I expected.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.  I know it isn’t something you agree with, but I love him so much,” Otabek rambled.

“Otabek, listen to me.  It’s not how I envisioned your life going, but if you love him and he makes you happy, who am I to stand in the way?” she said, smiling as she held her arms out for him.

Otabek kneeled in front of her and closed his eyes when she embraced him lovingly.  He had been terrified of telling his mother and having her spurn him once more, but she surprised him with her understanding.  Feeling most of his reluctance fade away, he had one more thing to do to make the situation better.

“I have to call Yuri.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey brat,” Viktor said as he entered Yuri’s room, “It’s for you.”

Yuri sighed and took the phone, automatically knowing who was on the other end.  He had been avoiding Otabek’s texts and calls for days.  He hurt like he had never hurt before, an agonizing pain that ripped at his very soul.  He felt he had been rejected by the one he loved since Otabek hadn’t been able to tell his family about them. 

He felt alone like he hadn’t in years.

He thought about the possibility of breaking up with Otabek and it tore at him.  He spent many a time close to tears or outright crying over the situation.  Skipping school for two days hadn’t helped either, Yuri lost in toxic thoughts the entire time. 

But Otabek was on the line and wanted to talk to him.

“What?” he asked when he put the phone up to his ear.

 _“Hey Yura,”_ Otabek said, _“How are you doing?  I miss you.”_

“I’ve been better,” Yuri said curtly, closing his eyes when he heard Otabek’s sigh.

 _“I have too.  I wanted to invite you out to lunch with us,”_ he said, _“Mom and Araily miss you and would like to see you.”_

“Why do I want to go out of my way and do that?” Yuri demanded.

 _“Just…”_ Otabek said, sighing once more, _“Just please be there.  I know you’re mad at me, but do it for them.  Please."_

“Fine.”

After learning of the time and location of lunch, Yuri realized he had less than an hour to get ready and head out the door.  The restaurant was on the other side of town and while Yuri didn’t care if he was late for Otabek’s sake, he knew it would be rude to his mother and sister.

He took a quick shower and pulled his wet hair back into a ponytail before donning the grungiest clothes he owned.  He hopped into his car and let music play in the background, contemplating the different scenarios that could take place when he arrived at the restaurant.  All of them ended with him ignoring Otabek to the best of his ability.

When he arrived, the Altins were standing outside the building waiting for him.  Walking up to them, he gave Otabek’s mother and sister quick kisses on their cheeks and a tickle on Marala’s sides.  He began to chat with Araily, ignoring Otabek’s vies for attention. 

He readied himself to yell when Otabek took his arm and spun him around, but it was cut off when he felt Otabek’s strong hand at the base of his neck.  Before Yuri could breathe, Otabek crushed his lips against his, kissing him for all he was worth.  The kiss was everything Yuri had wanted for the past few days: reassuring, loving, wanting.  He just hoped it wasn’t too late for them to repair what had been done.

“I told them,” Otabek said when they broke the kiss.

“I see this,” Yuri said breathlessly, shaking the pinpricks from his vision, “We still have to talk.”

“I know, Yura,” he said, looking down at Yuri’s hands before taking them, “I know.  Can we enjoy lunch first?”

“Of course,” Yuri said, giving him a slight smile, “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“I know I messed up, Yura, and I’ll never be able to forgive myself for it,” Otabek said, running his hand along Yuri’s spine.

They cuddled on the couch while they talked since Otabek’s family retired for the night.  Otabek was hesitant about Yuri’s suggestion, but when Yuri said he missed him terribly and though he was still mad at him, he wanted to feel his skin against his own.  Readily accepting to Yuri’s request, they both shed their shirts and got comfortable on the couch.

“This was a pretty big fuck up, Beka,” Yuri said, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing into Otabek’s deep brown eyes, “How could you keep something this big from your family?  How could you not tell me that they didn’t know?”

“I don’t know,” Otabek said, looking away, “I-I didn’t want to lose any of you and I was convinced I’d lose one or both.”

“You almost lost one,” he confessed, “I thought we were going to have open communication, Beka?”

“I know,” Otabek said softly before sighing, “I was just so afraid.   I’ve already had mom reject me once and I didn’t want that to happen again.  I didn’t want to choose between you and my family.”

“Beka,” Yuri said gently, sitting up and framing Otabek’s head with his hands, “You wouldn’t have to do that.  Even if your mom didn’t like it, she’d come around eventually.  Look at how much she’s changed from leaving you here.  She actually visited.”

“I know, but this is a lot bigger than leaving the country,” he said, “This is my life.  You’re my heart.”

Yuri searched Otabek’s eyes and saw the pain in them, glad it didn’t play out that way.  Leaning down to kiss him, Yuri wish he could love away Otabek’s pain but knew it didn’t work that way.  Choosing his words carefully, Yuri pulled back and skimmed Otabek’s arms before taking his hands.

“I’m not going to lie, but you fucked up, Beka,” Yuri began, “I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me in front of your family.  I thought you were ashamed to be dating me.”

“No, Yura, that’s not it.”

“I know that now, but do you know how this could send mixed signals?  It did,” Yuri said, “And then I find out you didn’t tell them?  That hurt more than anything.  I felt so unloved at that moment.  I seriously thought about breaking up.”

Otabek’s eyes widened before filling with tears.  Yuri hated saying it, but he vowed to tell Otabek what was on his mind at all times.  It was part of their open communication agreement and while Otabek had violated it, Yuri refused to do so.

“But then I figured out after Yuuri’s help that it was your family.  He said there had to have been a good reason for you to be afraid and to hear you out.  So thank Yuuri,” he said, “Don’t do this again, Beka.  We need to be open with each other because if we’re not, we aren’t going to make it.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Yura,” Otabek said, hugging him tightly, “I can’t lose you.”

“Promise me you’ll talk to me next time something like this happens.”

“I will, Yura, I promise,” Otabek said, “Do you still love me?”

“Of course, idiot,” Yuri said, giving him a lopsided smile, “Now shut up and kiss me.”

While all had not been immediately forgiven, Otabek felt Yuri’s kiss held the promise of reconciliation and patience, easing his troubled mind immensely.  Threading his hand through Yuri’s silken tresses, Otabek deepened the kiss and let himself become lost in the moment.


	9. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri enjoy the remainder of the visit with Otabek's family. Otabek makes a profound declaration after his family leave.
> 
> “Otabek, honey, wake up.”
> 
> Otabek’s eyes slowly opened and he focused on his surroundings. He was in the living room with a weight on his body. Flashbacks of the previous night came to him and he remembered talking to and kissing Yuri. They began watching a movie, but Otabek must have fallen asleep because he didn’t remember the rest of it.
> 
> “Son, are you awake?” his mother asked.
> 
> “Yeah,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face, “What time is it?”
> 
> “A little after seven,” she replied, smiling softly when he groaned, “What would you like for breakfast?”
> 
> “I got it.”
> 
> They both watched Yuri ease himself from Otabek’s chest. Otabek’s mother diverted her eyes once she saw the scars littering his body, the gesture making Yuri both thankful and uneasy at the same time. Standing up to find his shirt and hoodie, Yuri dressed quickly and donned his gloves.
> 
> “Nonsense,” Otabek’s mother argued, Otabek interpreting for him, “Let me make it for everyone.”
> 
> “You’re a guest,” Yuri said, “We don’t make guests work.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long (yet again) since I've updated this and I apologize. I'm trying to get back into a better update schedule, so hopefully life will cooperate. This is a continuation of the last chapter, but on a much brighter note! 
> 
> No notes for this one. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on the latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Otabek, honey, wake up.”

Otabek’s eyes slowly opened and he focused on his surroundings.  He was in the living room with a weight on his body.  Flashbacks of the previous night came to him and he remembered talking to and kissing Yuri.  They began watching a movie, but Otabek must have fallen asleep because he didn’t remember the rest of it.

“Son, are you awake?” his mother asked.

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face, “What time is it?”

“A little after seven,” she replied, smiling softly when he groaned, “What would you like for breakfast?”

“I got it.”

They both watched Yuri ease himself from Otabek’s chest.  Otabek’s mother diverted her eyes once she saw the scars littering his body, the gesture making Yuri both thankful and uneasy at the same time.  Standing up to find his shirt and hoodie, Yuri dressed quickly and donned his gloves.

“Nonsense,” Otabek’s mother argued, Otabek interpreting for him, “Let me make it for everyone.”

“You’re a guest,” Yuri said, “We don’t make guests work.”

Otabek chuckled since he knew Yuri was right, but suggested they work together on creating a meal.  They thought it was a wonderful idea and retreated to the kitchen.  While he was curious how American and Kazakh cooking would blend together, he found himself looking forward to it.

Araily and Marala joined them right before breakfast was finished, Phichit following soon after.  They chatted about their plans for the day as they waited for the meal to be ready.  The zoo was on the docket for the day along with the butterfly garden.  Wrapping up the day at Pizza Castle seemed perfect and a great way for Marala to run off any excess energy.

“Breakfast is ready,” Otabek’s mother declared in Kazakh.

After slapping Phichit’s knee, Otabek stood and went into the kitchen.  Once he saw the spread before him, he kissed his mother and then Yuri.  The kiss with Yuri was lingering and held the promise of more later, once other eyes were away.  Otabek couldn’t wait.

Breakfast was centered around dizzying conversations involving three languages, Otabek interpreting all of them for his family.  His mother’s Russian had grown rusty in the past couple of years and she couldn’t communicate with Yuri as well as she used to.  The chat was jovial no matter what language was being spoken.

Phichit and Otabek cleaned up after breakfast, telling Otabek’s mother and Yuri to rest in the living room while they tidied the kitchen.  Araily disappeared to get Marala ready for the day, talking to her in Kazakh about how much fun they would have at the zoo.  Marala was excited but had never been to a zoo before.  Little did she know what was in store for her.

Once the cleaning was completed, everyone went through their morning routine.  Yuri was thankful he had the thoughtfulness to keep a change of clothing plus toiletries at Otabek’s apartment for occasions such as this.  Though he wanted to see Otabek’s body while he changed, it wasn’t the time for firsts with his mother being present.

They took turns in Otabek’s room, Yuri changing last.  He was holding his shirt when a knock sounded at the door and Otabek yelled he was coming in.  Yuri turned at smiled at him, walked up to him and gave him a kiss.  The kiss turned into several more and Yuri loved Otabek’s roving hands on his back.  He knew they had to break apart soon and rejoin Otabek’s family, but he wanted it to last forever.  There would be plenty of time later, however.

“I forgot my wallet,” Otabek said, going to the nightstand and grabbing it.

“You couldn’t have waited until I was done?” Yuri asked in amusement.

“And miss seeing my boyfriend’s hot body?” Otabek questioned, “Hell no.”

“Hey, Beka?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I really hot?” Yuri asked, thinking about the few days they were apart and negative thoughts plagued him.

“You are the absolutely…most delectable…hottest…gorgeous man I’ve seen in my life,” Otabek said between kisses, “What brought this on?”

“When I was mad at you, all the worst possible scenarios went through my mind,” Yuri confessed.

“Oh, Yura,” Otabek said, drawing him into his arms, “I’m sorry I did that to you.  I promise I’ll never do anything like that again.”

“Don’t promise.  They tend to get broken.”

“I’ll try my absolute best then,” Otabek corrected himself.

Yuri smiled before nodding, kissing him once more before Otabek left the room.  Yuri donned his shirt quickly and retreated to the bathroom.  His hair was a mess and he wanted some pampering.  Grabbing the brush and a hair tie from the medicine cabinet, Yuri went into the living room and sat in front of Otabek.

“Want to do my hair?” Yuri inquired.

“Braids or no?” Otabek asked.

“With braids,” he requested.

Otabek chatted with his mom while doing Yuri’s hair, but Yuri didn’t understand them.  He closed his eyes and listened to the cadence of their conversation.  He loved hearing Otabek’s deep voice no matter what language he was speaking.  It had almost lulled him to sleep but woke he when he felt the gentle tap of the brush on his head.

“All done, space cadet,” Otabek teased.

“Thanks.”

Yuri looked at Otabek’s mom when she spoke, seeing the soft expression on her face as she talked.  Otabek had to translate for him and told him she thought he looked darling with the braids in his hair.  Nodding as he thanked her, Yuri grabbed her hands and squeezed them fondly.

They were ready to depart for the zoo not long after Otabek finished with Yuri’s hair.  Yuuri let them borrow his utility wagon since none of them had a car large enough to fit six people.  The only stipulation was Otabek had to be the one driving around the city since he could remain the calmest during heavy traffic.  Though Yuri was miffed, he understood and relented to Yuuri’s demand. 

The zoo was busy when they arrived.  Araily was concerned about losing Marala, but when Phichit suggested she rent a stroller, she deemed him a lifesaver.  Once their belongings were stowed in the bottom of the stroller and Marala secured inside, they wound their way through the large area.

Marala loved the zoo.  She shrieked happily with each new animal she saw and was especially enamored with the penguins swimming in their moat.  Once she tried climbing out of the stroller to chase the penguins, Otabek unfastened her belt, put her on his shoulders and jogged around the enclosure.  Marala was in heaven.

She was frightened of the elephants, however.  Araily tried to get her to feed peanuts to them, but she hid against her grandmother.  Each time Araily held out her arms for her daughter, Marala shoved them away.  Yuri fed them for her instead.

When Marala’s eyes caught the peacock, she chased it until it was crowing loudly.  It took Phichit, Otabek and Yuri to chase the toddler down, Marala avoiding their advances like an expert.  Yuri caught up with her and scooped her into his arms, tickling her sides as he carried her back to the picnic area.  Araily thanked him profusely.

They skipped the butterfly garden that afternoon since Marala was growing cranky.  Otabek suggested they return to the apartment, but Araily told him a nap in the car would do Marala well and to head for Pizza Castle.  When they arrived, Leo and Guang-Hong were waiting for them.

“Viktor told us you’d be here.  Hope you don’t mind us crashing on family time,” Leo said.

“As long as you behave, no,” Otabek said, getting his sister’s attention, “Araily, these are my friend’s Leo and Guang-Hong.”

“Nice to meet you,” Leo said, shaking her hand.

“You as well,” she replied, excusing herself to help her mother and daughter.

“She’s a looker,” Leo whispered, flinching when he felt a smack on the back of his head, “What?”

“What did I say about behaving?” Otabek demanded, “Besides, she’s married.”

“All the good ones are taken,” Leo lamented, grabbing the back of his head when Otabek raised his arm, “I’m kidding!”

Otabek shot Leo a warning glance, but it wasn’t necessary.  He helped Otabek’s mother with the bags of necessities a toddler needed and grabbed a high chair once they were inside.  Otabek was impressed by his friend pitching in but knew he had practice from his own sister’s children.  He made a mental note to thank Leo later.

The five men headed for the skee ball lanes and quickly commandeered the area.  They had ventured over to the prize counter to find something to win for Marala and settled on a small dollhouse designed for younger children.  They needed over fifty thousand tickets, however, so they had their work cut out for them.

It took them three hours to come up with the number of tickets they needed for the dollhouse.  They took breaks often to spend time with Otabek’s family and to eat, but they finally reached their goal.  It couldn’t come too soon for Araily.  Marala was beside herself with exhaustion by the time they finished, not even interested in her new toy.  After making plans for the following weekend, everyone parted ways and headed home.

Araily put Marala to bed once they returned to the apartment while the boys set up their gaming systems.  Otabek’s mother missed watching her son play and thought it a treat watching all three of them hash it out online.  Once they were ready, Araily joined them as well and watched them play. 

They chose the shooter game that brought all their friends together.  Leo and Guang-Hong were on their team too, reminding them of the tournament where they met.  The tactics they used then worked that evening as well since they dominated each match. 

They had been playing for three hours when Araily and Otabek’s mother decided to call it a night.  Phichit, Otabek, and Yuri knew they needed to wrap up the next match since they had an early morning trip to the aquarium and then a playdate with Benji and Mirren.  Once they won the last match of the night, Phichit bid Otabek and Yuri a good night and retired to his room.  It left Yuri and Otabek some much needed alone time.

“Come here, you,” Otabek said, resting his hands on the back of Yuri’s thighs when he straddled him.

“This is just like the day of my graduation,” Yuri whispered before leaning down and kissing him.

They exchanged several heated kisses and Yuri felt the growing bulge in Otabek’s pants. It no longer alarmed him when Otabek became hard, Yuri knowing that he’d never push him into something he wasn’t ready for.  Though he was eager for more from Otabek, he knew now wasn’t the time.

“Someone’s excited,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek’s lips.

“So is someone else,” Otabek replied, snapping his hips against Yuri’s so hard it made him gasp.

“God, that feels so good.”

A sudden clearing of a throat had them both looking toward the hallway.  Otabek’s mother was standing in the threshold with her eyes diverted to the ground, her cheeks a faint pink.  Yuri bolted off Otabek’s lap and sat next to him, feeling his own cheeks heat up.  Yuri had never been so embarrassed in his life, but a glance over at Otabek had him thinking he wasn’t the only one.

“Sorry, Mom,” Otabek said in Kazakh.

“No, I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I just need a glass of water.”

Otabek nodded and watched her disappear into the kitchen.  The mortification on Yuri’s face mirrored his own, and Otabek had a feeling he’d hear about this from his mother the next day.  Not looking forward to the confrontation, Otabek stood and kissed his mother good night before she went back to bed.

“Well, that was a mood killer,” Otabek said when he returned to the couch.

“That was so embarrassing,” Yuri muttered, burying his face in Otabek’s chest.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling on the couch while discussing what Otabek’s mother would think about their makeout session.  Yuri didn’t want her to think less of him, which Otabek eased his worry about immediately.  Otabek said they’d just have to face the music if she wanted to talk to them about it.

“I think it’s time to get some sleep,” Otabek finally said, “You want to sleep on me again or take the loveseat?”

“What do you think?” Yuri replied, climbing on top of Otabek and getting comfortable, “Night, Beka.  I love you.”

“Love you too, Yura.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed with lightning speed.  Most mornings began with Yuri making breakfast for everyone.  His menus increased in difficulty each day, and Otabek’s mother pleaded for the recipe after each meal she ate. 

They spent time at the aquarium and the park the second day together.  Marala wasn’t too impressed with the aquarium until they reached the penguins.  The exhibit wasn’t as impressive as the zoo’s, but Marala squealed with delight.  Since Yuri was the smallest, he took Marala through the tunnel so she could see inside the exhibit.  Thinking they spent enough time in the tunnel, Yuri held onto Marala, kicking and screaming, as they exited.

“I think it’s time for someone’s nap,” Araily declared.

They packed up their belongings and the stroller they borrowed from Sasha, taking Yuuri’s car back to the apartment.  Marala was still sleeping by the time they returned and Araily laid her down in Otabek’s room for the remainder of her nap.  To pass the time, the five decided to play a board game.  It had been a while since Yuri had played it and he tried to hoard all the properties he could.  After an hour and a half, he had drained everyone but Otabek’s mother of their cash. 

They had to cut the game short since Marala awoke, but they were due to meet Sasha, Benji and Mirren at the park soon.  After changing Marala and replenishing the supplies she would need, they headed out to the park.

The children had fun, but Benji grew bored quickly. He didn’t want to play with the babies, as he described them.  Sasha scolded him and told him if he didn’t behave, they’d go home that instant.  Yuri sweetened the deal, telling him that he could hang out with Phichit, Otabek, and himself the next weekend.  Benji straightened up quickly.

By the time they went back to the apartment, everyone was exhausted.  They ordered pizza that evening since no one wanted to cook.  While they waited for the delivery, they chatted about the trip thus far and what everyone enjoyed the best.  While most of them chose an event they experienced, Otabek’s mother described how she felt once Yuri joined them during their stay.  It left Yuri feeling like one of the family.

After an hour of poker, everyone decided to call it a night.  It had been a busy trip up to that point, and they still had quite a few plans on their agenda.  They wished each other a good night until it was just Yuri and Otabek in the living room.

“I don’t think I can handle you sleeping on me tonight,” Otabek revealed, “I’m too sore and tired.”

“Pull the bed out?”

“Pull the bed out,” Otabek echoed in agreement.

They rearranged the furniture and pulled the mattress from the couch.  Hastily making the bed, Yuri and Otabek climbed onto the mattress and laid down, cuddling within seconds. 

“I missed this,” Otabek said before burying his face in Yuri’s soft tresses and inhaling.

“I did too,” Yuri murmured, feeling sleep threatening to overtake him.

They talked about their day and how good it felt to spend so much time together.  Rolling over suddenly to face Otabek, Yuri pressed his lips against Otabek in a quick kiss.  Searching Otabek’s deep brown eyes, Yuri smirked before kissing him again.  This time it held the hint of the love Yuri felt for Otabek, how much Otabek meant to him.  Yuri found himself wanting to kiss Otabek for eternity right then.

They broke apart for fear that Otabek’s mother would interrupt them again, neither wanting to feel that kind of humiliation.  Rolling over so his back was facing Otabek, Yuri smiled when he scooted closer and wound an arm around his waist. Shifting his hips closer, Yuri felt Otabek’s slight hardness against his backside.

“Someone’s excited again,” Yuri mused.

“It happens when you have the hottest boyfriend in the world,” Otabek replied.

“I wouldn’t know,” Yuri teased, yelping when he felt a pinch on his ass, “I’m joking!”

“You better be,” he said, “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Yuri nodded, reached behind him and held the back of Otabek’s head for a makeshift hug.  Shifting until he was comfortable, Yuri smiled until he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

The final full day of Otabek’s family’s stay rolled around and the mood was somber.  Everyone had so much fun during the visit and none wanted it to end.  Vowing to make it special, Yuri and Otabek made plans all would remember that day.

Yuri made strawberry crepes that morning with homemade whipped cream.  Everyone thought the dish was decadent.  When she took her first bite, Otabek’s mother’s eyes opened wide and she demanded to have the recipe.  Otabek explained Yuri didn’t follow a recipe, but he would write it out as best as he could for her.

They chatted over breakfast about how wonderful the visit was and how proud of them Azhye would be.  She would have hated that she had been the dividing force for them, and they realized they needed to mend their relationship not only for themselves but Azhye’s memory as well.  They reminisced about times spent with her, and while they were happy memories, all of them missed her immensely.

Once breakfast was finished and the kitchen was cleaned, they headed for Sasha’s apartment.  She promised to watch Marala that day since they were going to see a play that day.  Araily was looking forward to some time away from her daughter but felt like she was imposing on Sasha.  Relieving her mind of the thought, Sasha said she enjoyed spending time with Marala and Mirren would have fun with her.

Once Araily was appeased, they headed for downtown and found a parking spot near the theater.  They were looking forward to the play, and though Otabek’s mother wouldn’t understand much, Otabek promised to interpret for her.  They found their seats thanks to an usher and talked about the flight back his mother and Araily would be catching the next day.  Otabek wasn’t looking forward to getting up at four in the morning, but he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to send them off.

The lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the play.  Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and squeezed gently, holding it throughout the play.  He missed most of what was going on since his mother didn’t understand the dialogue.  He wouldn’t change it for the world, however, his mother kissing both of his cheeks and grinning broadly when the play was over.  Yuri promised to let him know what happened, even offering to pay so they could see it again.

After a late lunch at a Greek restaurant, they headed for Sasha’s to pick up Marala.  The toddler was happy to see her mother but whined when they were ready to leave.  After an awkward hug from Mirren, Marala was finally ready to leave.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent rounding up all the items Araily and Otabek’s mother brought with them.  They didn’t want to rush in the morning trying to pack, and Yuri and Otabek pitched in to help them.  Once Phichit got home, Yuri abandoned the search and made dinner.  When the meal was finished, Yuri grabbed his jacket and kissed Otabek.

“I’m going to let you spend the rest of the evening as a family,” he said, kissing Otabek once again before heading for the door, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm.

Otabek’s mother said something in Kazakh and Yuri looked to Otabek for guidance.  Otabek and his mother conversed for a minute, Otabek smiling brightly seconds later.  Looking at Yuri, Otabek spoke.

“Mom said you should stay since you’re family.”

Yuri felt tears form in his eyes and he looked at Otabek’s mother.  She always made him feel welcome, but none more so than now.  Leaning over the side of the couch, Yuri gave her a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered in Russian, “Thank you very much.”

She smiled and nodded, hugging him back.  Yuri sat next to her and held her hand, listening to the three family members speak in Kazakh.  He didn’t have a clue what they were discussing, but it felt good to be a part of it.  Otabek finally looked at Yuri and stood up, holding out a hand.

“They’re getting hungry and you said you wanted to make stroganoff tonight,” Otabek reminded him.

“Yep, gotta give them a nice Russian meal to remember me by,” Yuri teased.

“You could make ramen and they’d remember it fondly,” Otabek joked.

“I am not making that shit you think passes as food,” Yuri growled.

Otabek laughed and followed Yuri into the kitchen.  He had been pitching in during the past few meals, following Yuri’s instructions on what he could do.  Yuri had him cutting strips of steak this time, conversing with him about how early they had to get up in the morning to take his family to the airport.  The discussion evolved to how Otabek would cope when they left, but Otabek assured Yuri he’d be alright.  It was a nice visit and would give him something to look forward to next time.

Once dinner was finished, they ate quickly and called it a night.  They had to wake up around four the next morning since the flight left at eight.  Getting through security always took a long time, and they wanted time to spend with one another until the last possible moment. 

“I’d say we could talk until we fell asleep, but I don’t want to put up with your crabby ass early in the morning,” Otabek said, smirking when Yuri smacked his shoulder.

“I’d take offense, but I know it’s true.”

After pulling the mattress out of the sleeper sofa, Yuri and Otabek exchanged several kisses before they got comfortable.  Yuri became restless and Otabek let him go when he pulled away.

“I want to be the big spoon this time,” he announced.

“Alright,” Otabek said, chuckling as he rolled over.

Once he felt Yuri pressed against his back and his arm around his waist, Otabek fell into a restful sleep.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t think I’d miss them this much,” Otabek said, his head in Yuri’s lap as they cuddled on the couch.

“You had a good time,” Yuri said, winding his fingers through Otabek’s hair, “I’m glad they visited.”

“I am too.  I’m sorry about the way it started,” Otabek apologized.

“We got it straightened out and hopefully learned from it,” Yuri said, “I think everyone had fun after that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  Mom was right about one thing,” he said.

“What’s that?”

“You’re family,” Otabek said, gazing into Yuri’s emerald green eyes.

“Thanks,” Yuri said, smiling at him, “I appreciate you guys letting me spend time with you.”

“I don’t think you get it, Yura.”

“What don’t I get?” Yuri asked.

“I want you to be my family, Yura,” he said, “When the time is right, of course.  You’re the only one I want.  I hope one day we will be.”

“Is this a proposal?”

“Kinda,” Otabek said, smiling at him, “It’s still too early for it, but keep it filed away.”

Yuri felt his heart swell with love even more for Otabek.  He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Otabek, and hearing the words from him made Yuri’s soul flutter with joy.  Smiling at Otabek, Yuri bent down and kissed him moments later.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Otabek asked.

“I’ll marry you one of these days,” Yuri said.

“Oh, ok.”

“Oh, ok is all you can say?” Yuri asked, his nostrils flaring when Otabek laughed, “Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

 


	10. The First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Christmas together as a couple is more than they both could ever imagine, Otabek finally giving Yuri the best gift ever.
> 
> “This is gorgeous, Yura.”
> 
> Otabek looked up at the lights, laying on the tree skirt and looking up. When Yuri suggested they lie under the tree, Otabek thought he was out of his mind. He was unsure about Yuri's idea but promised him he’d give it a shot. Now he was glad he did.
> 
> “I’ve been doing this as long as I can remember,” Yuri whispered, “I’d sneak downstairs while Mama and Pops were getting Santa gifts together and lay under the tree. She caught me one year and tanned my hide. I think I was four.”
> 
> “Well, I’m glad you discovered this. I don’t think I’ve seen many things this mesmerizing.”
> 
> Otabek threaded his fingers through Yuri’s and let his eyes meander among the scene in front of him. The smell of pine wafted into his nostrils and the twinkling of the lights was enchanting. He had something on his mind, and he figured this was the perfect time to tell him.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it's Christmas in the real world, it's also the first Christmas together for Yuri and Otabek. This is their tale of their first. There aren't any notes, just fluff and a very important question at the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“I called shotgun, fucker.  So why are you in the front seat?”

Otabek laughed at Yuri’s term of endearment for him, but it was a hallmark of their relationship.  They were extremely blunt with each other but could show kindness and compassion when necessary.  Otabek loved it.

“It’s because I like him more,” Viktor chimed in from the driver’s seat.

“Don’t even get me started on you,” Yuri growled.

Otabek listened to Yuri rattle off complaints about his brother.  Viktor took it in stride, knowing that Yuri loved him regardless of how agitated he got.  Only pausing to take a breath, Yuri got a thoughtful look on his face.

“Whatever it is,” Viktor said, “the answer is no.”

“I’m shopping with Katsudon today,” Yuri announced.

“No, you’re not,” Viktor argued.

“Yes, I am.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Love,” Yuuri interjected, “I can spend time with Yuri since I haven’t in a while and you can hang out with Otabek.”

“I like that idea,” Otabek said, adjusting in his seat so he could look at Yuri.

“But Yuuri!” Viktor whined.

“You’ll be fine for a few hours.  We can meet up in the food court for lunch,” Yuuri suggested.

“You’re buying for me since you’re such a dick,” Yuri told his brother.

“We’ll see about that,” Viktor muttered.

The two were still bickering by the time they reached the mall.  Otabek found it amusing listening to the brothers argue, and it left him wishing he had the same kind of relationship with his sister.  While he never would, Otabek would enjoy watching Yuri’s and Viktor’s.

After Viktor parked the car, they climbed out and paired up.  Yuri stuck his tongue out at Viktor and Otabek before following Yuuri to the entrance.  Otabek found it amusing as did Viktor, but Otabek responded by flipping Yuri off.  After a chuckle and a smile, Yuri ran to catch up with Yuuri.

“Well, at least he’ll be kept in line,” Viktor said, “Not like you don’t.”

“Nah, I know what you mean,” Otabek said, “He can be a handful at times.  Where to first?”

“Candle store!” Viktor exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

“Katsudon, I have no idea what to get Otabek.”

Yuri bit his lip after he said it, deep in thought of a gift that Otabek would like.  He had known Otabek for years, but it was different buying a present for a boyfriend.  He wanted the perfect gift for him, one he’d cherish for years.  

“Well, what does he like?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s not about what he likes,” he said, “It’s about expressing how much I love him in a material item.”

“That’s deep, Yuri,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “How do you want to express it?  What do you want to tell him?”

Yuri thought a moment and wracked his brain.  He kept coming up with trivial items that didn’t matter, and it annoyed him.  He was about to give up when the perfect gift came to mind.

“What about a bracelet or something like that? Something he can keep forever and look at when he needs to know how much he’s loved,” Yuri said.

“I like that,” Yuuri said, “Jewelry store?”

“Jewelry store,” Yuri echoed.

They made their way to the jewelry store, stopping a few times to visit other shops.  Yuri found a set of massage oils at a skin care store, Otabek’s favorite candy at a bulk foods shop and a stuffed bear at the toy store.  After paying for his last purchase, Yuri followed Yuuri to the jewelry store.

Yuri became overwhelmed when he saw everything on display, from rings to bracelets to brooches.  He had a hard time locating the men’s jewelry but was directed by an employee to the correct display.  Looking through the glass case, Yuri looked from piece to piece.

“Can I see this one?” he asked, pointing at a bracelet.

The clerk handed the bracelet to him, and he appreciated the weight of it.  He flipped it over and saw enough room for engraving a short message on the plate.  He didn’t have to think long of what to have etched into it, knowing Otabek would love it.  Fiddling with the price tag, Yuri gasped when he saw how much it cost.

“I can’t afford this,” he said sadly.

“How much do you need?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m thirty dollars short,” Yuri stated.

“Go ahead and get it,” Yuuri replied, “I’ll front you the thirty, but you get to reinstall the OS on a desktop I’ve been working on.”

“I’ll even set it up for you,” he said, grinning at Yuuri, “Thanks, man.”

“What are brothers-in-law for?” Yuuri asked, smiling back at him.

“Nah, you’re just a brother,” Yuri said.

Yuri paid for the bracelet and told the clerk what message he’d like written on it.  Grinning when he saw her look of confusion, Yuri thanked her and said he’d be back in an hour. They headed to a nearby department store since Yuuri wanted to pick out a sweater for Viktor.  Waiting patiently, Yuri saw a stand with wallets on it.  He had scolded Otabek about the state of his the last time he saw it, and he knew this would be a useful gift for him.

“Hey Katsudon, can you loan me forty dollars until I get paid for that cake I made?” Yuri asked, feeling the softness of the leather.

“What did you find?” Yuuri asked, his arms laden with sweaters.

“This,” Yuri said, holding up the wallet.

Yuuri looked at it and nodded in appreciation of the craftsmanship.  The Italian leather was soft and perfectly tanned. Not thinking about it for a second, Yuuri agreed.

They headed for the checkout and paid for their items.  It was almost time to meet Otabek and Viktor for lunch, but they had time for one more store. They headed toward a stuffed animal store, only stopping for spiced cider.  Deciding to enjoy it, they found a nearby bench and settled in.

“How does it feel to be celebrating your first Christmas as a married couple?” Yuri asked.

“Wonderful,” Yuuri replied, “I can’t believe we actually got married.  It still feels like a dream.”

“Well, believe it.  You have made my brother the second happiest man on the planet,” he said.

“Who’s the first?”

“Me,” Yuri declared, “When Beka asked me to date him, I became the happiest.”

“Fair enough,” Yuuri said, chuckling, “How do you feel about celebrating it as a couple?”

“It seems surreal,” he answered, “I never thought I’d ever find happiness like this.  I thought I’d be stuck in that backwater town or Mama would have beaten me to death.  Thanks by the way.”

“For what?” Yuuri asked.

“Getting me out of that mess and just being there.  You’re so nice, Katsudon, that it’s sickening at times.”

“Good to know,” Yuuri said, laughing at his choice of words.

“I decided on the menu,” Yuri said, changing subjects quickly.

“What are we having, Chef?” he asked.

“A big ass turkey,” Yuri replied, “I have a twenty-five-pound turkey in the fridge at home.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask how you got it,” Yuuri muttered.

“Won it from a raffle at school.”

“I can’t wait, Yuri,” he said, “I love how juicy the turkey is when you make it.  You know Viktor got a ham, right?”

“Then he can make it.  I want turkey,” Yuri stated, grinning when Yuuri laughed, “We’re going to need another one though.”

“That one isn’t enough?” he asked.

“Hell no,” Yuri proclaimed, “I could eat that one on my own.”

“Alright then.  You and I will go to the store tomorrow to pick up another one,” Yuuri offered.

“Thanks, man.”

“Well,” Yuuri began, standing to throw his paper cup into the garbage, “I guess we better go meet Viktor and Otabek at the food court now since we don’t have time for another stop.”

“Yeah.  I can’t wait to see what Otabek got me,” Yuri said, gathering his bags and tossing his empty cup into the garbage can.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” he stated.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

“Any idea what you’re getting Yuri for Christmas?” Viktor asked, thanking the lady that rang up his purchases.

“Well, I want to stop by that bath and body shop.  Yura’s favorite lotion is there, and I know he can’t afford it right now,” Otabek said.

“Isn’t that stuff like thirty bucks a bottle?”

“Yep,” Otabek replied.

“How can you afford that?” Viktor inquired.

“I’ve been taking commissions and working on them at night,” he revealed, “Please don’t tell Yura though.  I told him I haven’t been feeling well the past few days.  I didn’t want him yelling at me for not taking care of myself.”

“If he finds out, he’s going to kick your ass,” Viktor said, “Shouldn’t have kept it from him.”

“Well, it gives me Christmas money for him,” Otabek said, “I am also thinking about getting him a leather jacket to wear over his hoodies.”

“That’s a good idea.  He says he’s not freezing in the winter, but I swear at times his lips are turning blue.”

They chatted about what was going on in their lives while walking to the bath and body store.  Viktor talked about the decorations his floor had chosen that year for the Christmas contest.  He was so proud of them and was sure they’d win again.  Otabek talked about the commissions he had taken on.  Viktor was impressed when Otabek told him he had been selected to design the cover of a Christmas card.  Otabek simply shrugged it off.

When they entered the shop, Otabek grabbed a wire basket and ambled throughout the store.  He found various items Yuri would enjoy and tossed them in the basket.  When he passed a display of gift sets, Otabek scanned them and found one he knew Yuri would like.

“What do you think about this?” Otabek asked, holding the set up, “Do you think he’d use it?”

“It has his lotion in it,” Viktor answered, “I think he’d like it.  How much is it?”

“Um…” Otabek said, fiddling with the price tag, “Ninety-nine dollars.”

“For a gift set?  That’s highway robbery!” Viktor exclaimed.

“This is high-end stuff.  You know how high maintenance our kitten is,” Otabek said, smirking at him.

“Hey, it’s your money,” Viktor muttered, shaking his head as he thought about the price.

Otabek placed the gift set in the basket and went to find another bottle of lotion for Yuri.  He located the display next to a box of massage oils.  Figuring they’d both enjoy the oils, Otabek tossed one in his basket.

Otabek practically had a heart attack when his total reached close to two hundred dollars.  Viktor gasped and told him he hoped Yuri would use them sparingly, but knowing his brother, they’d be gone within a few months.  Otabek assured him Yuri was worth it.

After paying for their items, Viktor and Otabek headed for the department store.  Viktor told Otabek he wanted to get Yuuri some silk boxers, Otabek shaking his head and rolling his eyes when Viktor grinned evilly.

After telling Viktor where he would be, Otabek made his way toward the men’s outerwear department and found the stand with the jackets.  He flipped through them, not finding one that screamed Yuri to him.  He was about to give up when he saw one with cloth leopard-spotted sleeves.  Knowing it would be perfect for Yuri, he plucked it from the rack and looked at it.  It was the right size and when he turned it around and read the wording on the back, he laughed and had to share it with Viktor right away.

“Hey, Viktor,” Otabek said when he located him.

“What’s up?”

“Check this out,” he said, chuckling.

“’Sassy,’” Viktor read, bursting into laughter, “That’s perfect!”

“Right?” Otabek replied.

They meandered through the store a little longer before deciding there was nothing else they wanted.  They found a checkout counter and paid for their items, wishing the woman happy holidays and to have a wonderful day.  Upon exiting the store, they talked about where to go next.

“The bookstore?” Otabek asked quizzically, “I thought you could get any book you wanted from work?”

“I can, but my traitorous husband has asked for a book from a rival publisher,” Viktor answered.

“Ouch,” Otabek said, wincing, “I want to get Yuri that historical one about the English monarchy anyway.  He’s been talking about seeing that movie in a few days.”

“The one from Olive Branch?” Viktor asked, frowning when Otabek nodded, “You’re all traitors.”

Otabek laughed heartily and found the non-fiction section.  It didn’t take him long to locate the book, and he went to find Viktor.  When Otabek found him, he shook his head when he saw him rearranging books.

“Isn’t that what the employees are supposed to do?” Otabek asked.

“This is our romance display,” Viktor replied, referring to Integral, “I want it to look stunning so it gets bought out.”

Otabek chuckled and closed his eyes, shaking his head at Viktor’s words.  He knew Viktor took his job seriously but didn’t think it spanned this far.  Waiting for Viktor to finish, Otabek looked at the shelf behind them.

“There!” Viktor proclaimed, “That’s much better.  Hey, we have our own in-depth book coming out about the monarchy next month.  Want me to snag one for you?”

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Otabek said gratefully, “I’ll give it to Yuri for his birthday.”

“Done deal,” Viktor said, clutching his stomach when it growled, “I think that’s our cue to meet them at the food court.”

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek and Viktor entered the food court and scanned the area.  Otabek nudged Viktor when he saw them sitting at the opposite side of the room, talking while they ate.  Digging his phone out of his coat pocket, he sent a text message to Yuri.

 _Hey kitten_  
_Want some company?_  
_O_

 _No, you’re late and fuck you_  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _You wish._  
_Look near the sandwich shop._  
_O_

Otabek watched Yuri turn his head and look around.  Waving at him, Otabek smiled when Yuri grinned and waved back.  When Yuri gestured for them to come over, they wound their way through the holiday crowd and joined them at their table.

“Love,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri briefly, “Having fun?”

“A blast,” Yuuri answered, “Yuri and I have had a good time and got most of our shopping done.  He and I are going to the grocery store tomorrow.  We need another turkey.”

“Wait…” Viktor said, “Turkey?  Again?  But I bought a ham.”

“I want turkey,” Yuri interjected, “I’ll make your ham, but it’ll cost you.”

“What?” Viktor inquired, narrowing his eyes.

“You buy the other turkey,” Yuri stated.

“Fine,” Viktor said in exasperation.

Viktor and Otabek excused themselves to search for lunch but returned shortly. Yuuri asked Viktor who he had left to shop for, but to everyone’s surprise, he said he was finished.  Otabek declared the same, telling them all he had left to do was to ship a package to his family in Kazakhstan.  Deciding there was nothing left for them to do at the mall, they headed home.

Yuri and Otabek went into Yuri’s room when they made it back to the house.  Yuri bought a new video game that week and they were eager to try it out.  Letting Otabek have the first shot at the game, Yuri handed him the controller before laying on the bed behind him.

“I heard it’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Yuri said, tracing a finger down Otabek’s back.

“Mmhmm…” Otabek said absently, “Keep doing that.  It feels good.”

“What do you want to do for Christmas Eve and Day?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Otabek replied, “I figured I’d be spending it with you and your family.”

“Well, that’s a given,” Yuri muttered, “but I want to start a tradition of our own.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Yuri admitted.

They remained silent while Otabek wandered through the virtual world, making critical remarks on every mission he completed.  Finally deciding he had enough two hours later, Otabek turned the system off and laid down on the mattress.

“Do you think the gang will want to join us?” Otabek asked, draping his arm across Yuri’s waist.

“Probably, but Leo’s mom won’t let him and Ji leave until after dinner at their house,” Yuri explained.

“Maybe we can get Emil to make some fudge.”

“That’s a given,” Yuri said, smirking, “I swear he’s Viktor’s fudge dealer.”

“At least he has a good one,” Otabek declared, “Do you want me to spend the night on Christmas Eve?”

“I’d love it,” Yuri said, kissing him softly, “Seeing your face first thing in the morning will make my day perfect.  But no kisses until you brush your teeth.  Your morning breath could kill people.”

“Way to ruin a moment, asshole,” Otabek muttered, tickling Yuri until he begged him to stop.

“How about we invite Phichit to stay over too,” Yuri suggested, “It’s no fun waking up alone on Christmas.”

“Why do I have a feeling there’s a story behind this?” he asked.

“A couple of years ago Viktor missed Christmas because he had the flu, so it was just Mama, Pops and I.  It was already a shitty Christmas, but it got worse when Mama ordered Pops to drive her to Viktor’s condo,” Yuri said, recalling the memory, “She didn’t even ask if I wanted to go.  They just…left.”

“I’m sorry, Yura,” Otabek said, kissing the tip of his nose, “I promise you’ll never wake up alone on Christmas ever again.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve arrived and everyone was enjoying the evening.  Phichit had joined them and brought gifts for everyone.  They decided to open one gift that night and save the rest for Christmas. Yuri was adamant that he handed out the presents and scurried in front of the tree when they finished their pizza.

“Here, Beka,” Yuri said, handing him a wrapped box.

“Massage oils,” Otabek said after he removed the paper, chuckling, “Thanks, Yura.  We’ll definitely enjoy this.”

“I’ll do you first,” Yuri offered.

“Oh, will you now?” Otabek asked, grinning wickedly at him.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“Ok, children,” Viktor interrupted, “We have other gifts to hand out.”

Yuri continued to give out the presents.  Once everyone had one in hand, they opened them.  Viktor loved the cufflinks Yuuri gave him, Yuuri appreciating the journal Viktor gifted him.  Yuri waited until last, prying the paper off gently.

“Come on, kitten,” Otabek urged.

“I will beat the shit out of you,” Yuri growled, “This paper is too pretty to destroy.”

Yuri opened the box once it was divulged of paper, gasping when he saw what was inside.  Two hands of different sizes holding a heart each.  The hearts were red with golden filigree painted on it, the words forever written on the wrists of the hands.

“This is amazing,” Yuri whispered, looking at Otabek quickly, “Where did you get this?”

“Made it in class a few months ago,” Otabek said, “We had to make a small sculpture, and I chose this.  I wanted to give you something special for Christmas.”

“Well don’t I feel like an idiot for giving you oils,” Yuri mumbled.

“Hey, I love them,” Otabek assured him, “This is your sentimental gift.  All the rest are regular gifts.”

“Thanks, Beka,” Yuri said, kissing him sweetly.

 

* * *

 

Snow was falling outside in the silent night.  The house was dark except for the lights on the tree.  The magic of Christmas was flowing through the house, but nowhere more than under the tree.

“This is gorgeous, Yura.”

Otabek looked up at the lights, laying on the tree skirt and looking up.  When Yuri suggested they lie under the tree, Otabek thought he was out of his mind.  He was unsure about Yuri's idea but promised him he’d give it a shot.  Now he was glad he did.

“I’ve been doing this as long as I can remember,” Yuri whispered, “I’d sneak downstairs while Mama and Pops were getting Santa gifts together and lay under the tree.  She caught me one year and tanned my hide.  I think I was four.”

“Well, I’m glad you discovered this.  I don’t think I’ve seen many things this mesmerizing.”

Otabek threaded his fingers through Yuri’s and let his eyes meander among the scene in front of him.  The smell of pine wafted into his nostrils and the twinkling of the lights was enchanting.  He had something on his mind, and he figured this was the perfect time to tell him.

“I got something else for you,” Yuri said suddenly, handing him a small box.

Otabek took the package and unwrapped it.  Opening the box, his eyes grew when he saw a gold bracelet.  The plate had a simple bevel on it, and when he pulled it out of the box, he felt engraving on the back.

“’You Wish,’” Otabek read, chuckling seconds later, “I do wish.”

“In time, Beka,” Yuri said, “In time.”

“I don’t mean just sex, Yura, I mean everything,” Otabek explained, “Of course making love to you would be wonderful, but sharing a life with you is more important.  Getting married one of these days, moving in together…”

“That sounds perfect,” Yuri said, staring at the lights.

“Which brings up something I wanted to talk to you about,” Otabek said.

“Why am I suddenly scared?” he asked, biting the inside of his lip.

“It’s not bad, I promise.  Yuuri’s old apartment became available last week, and I’m thinking about moving into it,” Otabek declared.

“Really? How are you going to do that?  It’s not cheap living on your own, and you don’t have any furniture except for your bed, desk, and chair,” Yuri said.

“I figured I’d get a roommate,” he stated.

“Oh,” Yuri said in disappointment.

Otabek turned his head and watched Yuri.  His features were stoic, but he could tell his words saddened Yuri.  Deciding to let Yuri know the rest of his plan, Otabek rolled onto his side and tilted Yuri’s head toward him.

“I already know who I want as a roommate,” Otabek said.

“Oh yeah?” Yuri asked, “Who?”

“You.”

Yuri’s eyes grew as he processed Otabek’s request.  He had dreamed of this moment since returning from Japan but never thought it would be a reality.  Now that the words were out in the open, his dream was coming true.

“I know we haven’t been dating long, but we’ve known each other for years,” Otabek began, “I know most of your quirks and you know mine.  We both hate each other’s morning breath and are horrible housekeepers.  So think about it and let me know what you think.”

“You want a literal roommate,” Yuri said, smirking at him.

“A bedmate too,” Otabek admitted.

“Yes, Beka, I’ll move in with you.”

Otabek grinned and lowered his head to kiss Yuri. The kiss was sweet and held promises of a future together.  Though it had only begun, it was turning out to be the best Christmas for both.


End file.
